Gungrave
by Ne-chan1
Summary: Mein Bruder hat sich zum Ziel gemacht, seine eigene GungraveStory zu erzählen. Mika ist auf der Flucht und lernt da Brandon Heat kennen. Doch erwartet hat sie etwas anderes...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Gungrave

Tail: 1/26

Author: Nekos brother

E-mail: Gungrave

Raiting: T

Warnung: drama, action, OOC

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht!

Gungrave

1. Kapitel Destroy of Twilight

Mika hatte Angst, Todesangst. Das 16 jährige Mädchen fühlte sich gefangen, umzingelt, wie in einer Mausefalle. Der Truck in dem sie sich befand war vollgestopft mit allerlei technischem Gerät. Drucker zeichneten wellenförmige oder gezackte Diagramme auf immer weiter fließendes Papier. Computer ratterten und stellten Mika unbekannte Berechnungen an, die ein älterer Mann im weißen Kittel ruhig zur Kenntnis nahm und hin und wieder leise in seinen weißen brummte. Draußen konnte Mika das Kreischen der Monster hören. Wuterfüllt, voller Hass gegen diejenigen welche sich im Truck verschanzt hatten. Bis her hatten die Kreaturen dort draußen nur gekreischt, doch Mika war sicher das es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie versuchen würden in den Truck einzudringen und alle die sich in ihm befanden in blutige Stücke zu reißen. Mika zitterte am ganzen Körper, doch ihr Blick war nicht auf die gepanzerten Wände des Trucks gerichtet, nicht auf die möglichen Positionen der Kreaturen dort draußen. Nein, Mika sah den Mann an, der vor ihr auf einem metallenen Stuhl festgeschnallt war. Er war etwa 2,00 Meter groß, schlank und doch sehr muskulös. Graues Haar hing ihm über die Schulter, obwohl der Mann Mikas Meinung nach nicht älter als 35 Jahre sein konnte. Gekleidet war der Mann wie eine schlechte Kopie aus einem der vielen Westernfilme, die Mika so gern gesehen hatte als sie noch klein gewesen war. Ein Stetson eröffnete die seltsame Kostümierung. Der schwarze Cowboyhut war mit Silber beschlagen und mit einem ledernen Hutband am Kopf des Mannes geradezu festgeschnürt. Ein blaues Stoffhemd und eine schwarze Jeans endeten in einem Paar aus Leder gefertigten Stiefeln, welche wiederum silberne Sporen hatten. Ein langer Sandmantel, wie es die Cowboys in den Filmen immer getragen hatten, rundete das Bild ab. An einer Seite war der Ärmel von Mantel und Hemd hochgekrempelt worden und mehrere Schläuche führten vom Arm des Mannes zu mit Blut gefüllten Konserven. Mika konnte jedoch nicht erkennen, ob der Mann verletzt war. Keine Verbände, Pflaster oder ähnliches waren durch das Hemd zu erkennen. Je mehr das Blut jedoch in seine Adern strömte um so mehr schien der Mann sich zu bewegen. Immer wieder ging ein Rucken durch den Körper, immer wieder schien der Mann sich voller schmerzen gegen seine Hand – und Fußfesseln zu werfen und brachte so den Stuhl zu knarzen und quietschen. Doch obgleich der Mann schmerzen zu haben schien kam doch kein Laut über seine Lippen, kein Schmerzesschrei war zu hören, nicht einmal ein stöhnen. Dagegen wurde das Kreischen der Monster draußen immer lauter und langsam wurde Mikas Blick doch in Richtung der Wände des Trucks gezogen. Du bist hier sicher, hatte der Mann im weißen Kittel ihr gesagt. Doch Mika war sich nicht sicher ob sie den Worten trauen konnte, hatte sie doch gesehen was die Kreaturen dort draußen angerichtet hatten. Als wäre diese Erinnerung ein Zeichen gewesen erzitterte der Truck unter einem furchtbaren Schlag. Ein weiterer Schlag, noch einer und dann sah Mika etwas, was ihren Angstfaktor verdoppelte. Mit jedem Schlag erschienen Beulen in dem Truck, dabei war das Fahrzeug, so hatte es ihr der Doktor gesagt, doch gepanzert. Wie konnten diese Wesen dort draußen Beulen in den Truck schlagen? Das Quietschen des Stuhls wurde lauter, schneller. Der Mann auf dem Stuhl schien jetzt von starken Krämpfen geschüttelt zu werden, doch noch immer war da kein Laut von ihm zu hören. Dann, mit einem lauten reißen, befreite sich der Mann von dem Stuhl, erhob sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung und stand so unvermittelt vor Mika, das diese vor Schreck ein Satz nach hinten machte. Ihre Flucht nach hinten wurde jedoch von einem Tisch aufgehalten, auf dem einige seltsame Geräte und der Stahlkoffer standen, den Mika bekommen hatte, bevor sie geflohen war. Der Koffer hatte ein ungeheureres Gewicht gehabt und Mika hatte mehr als einmal mit dem Gedanken gespielt ihn einfach fallen zu lassen und ohne ihn zu fliehen. Doch ihr war eingeschärft worden den Koffer niemals wegzugeben, nur ihrem zukünftigen Beschützer sollte sie dem Koffer geben. Der Mann folgte ihr. Steifbeinig erst, so als müsste er sich an das Gehen erst wieder gewöhnen, dann jedoch immer behänder. Mika wich immer weiter zurück, den Tisch entlang. Ihre Finger tasteten nach einer Waffe, einem Gerät das sie nutzen konnte wenn es nötig war um dem Fremden zur Not den Schädel zu spalten. Doch die meisten der Geräte waren unhandlich und schwer, nicht geeignet für das Mädchen um sich damit zu verteidigen. Als Mika das Ende des Tisches erreicht hatte blieb der Mann stehen. Ein lautes Zischen war von dem Koffer zu hören. Mika glaubte zu erst etwas im Koffer würde den Mann anzischen, doch mit großen Augen sah sie, das sich zwei Nieten von selbst aufschraubten und damit den Koffer öffneten. Der Mann schien dies erwartet zu haben und öffnete die jetzt lose Abdeckung des Koffers. Mika, die an der anderen Seite des Tisches herumgeschlichen war, konnte jetzt zum ersten Mal den Inhalt des gepanzerten Koffers erkennen. Zwei riesige Waffen, zu groß als das sie nach Mikas Meinung für einen Menschen gemacht worden sein könnten, lagen dort in einem Futteral. Mika schätzte die Länge der Waffen auf etwa 35 cm und ihre Höhe auf etwa 15 cm. Beide Waffen waren schwarzglänzend lackiert worden und unterschieden sich nur durch eine Sache. Beide Waffen hatten vom Lauf bis zum Magazin ein Kreuz eingearbeitet bekommen. Das eine leuchtete in einem matten Rot, das andere war matt Silber lackiert worden. Symbole des Todes fragte sich Mika oder ein Zeichen das der Träger der Waffen zu töten bereit war? Mika hatte den Tisch inzwischen wieder umrundet und sich wieder vor dem Stuhl auf dem der Cowboy gesessen hatte postiert. Der Fremde nahm sich die beiden Kanonen aus dem Futteral des Koffers und hielt sie für einige Sekunden ruhig, so als wisse er nicht was er mit ihnen tun sollte oder so dachte Mika später wie ein Kind, dem man zum ersten Mal eine Waffe in die Hand gibt. Plötzlich jedoch machte der Mann ein schnelle halbe Drehung in Mikas Richtung. Die Waffen zielten auf ihren Kopf und Mika wusste, dass wenn der Mann jetzt Abdrücken würde, es keine Chance geben würde der Kugel auszuweichen. Beide Läufer kamen Mika in diesem Augenblick wie lange, dunkle Tunnel vor, aus denen der Tod springen würde. Als der Mann abdrückte schloss Mika die Augen und schrie ihre Angst in die Welt hinaus.

* * *

Salve um Salve feuerte der Mann ab und mit jeder Salve fragte sich Mika mehr warum es nicht weh tat zu sterben. Warum kein Tunnel aus Licht erschien und niemand sie auf die andere Seite geleitete. Dann war es plötzlich still. Mikas erste Reaktion, nach dem sie die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, war einen schnellen Check ihres Körpers vorzunehmen. Wie in einer Komödie taste das junge Mädchen voller Panik ihren Körper nach eventuellen Löchern oder Blut ab. Als sie ihre Hände betrachtete waren diese tatsächlich rot von Blut. Erwischt, dachte sie, aus und vorbei. Doch dann merkte sie, dass das Blut nicht von ihrem Kopf sondern von ihrem rechten Oberschenkel kam. Ein Streifschuss, den sie wohl vorher abgekommen hatte, hatte eine leicht blutende Wunde hinterlassen. Bei all der Angst, der Panik, hatte ihr Körper dies wohl ignoriert. Doch wenn der Mann nicht auf sie geschossen hatte, worauf dann? Langsam und zittrig drehte sich Mika in Richtung des Stuhles. Dort wo die Monster die Beulen in den Truck geschlagen hatten, waren jetzt großkalibrige Löcher zu sehen. Mika wurde klar, das der Mann auf die Monster außerhalb des Trucks geschossen hatte, doch wie er hatte wissen können wo die Kreaturen sich befunden hatten konnte Mika nicht sagen. Erst jetzt realisierte sie, dass es wirklich still geworden war. Kein Gekreische, kein schlagen mehr. Nur Stille. Waren die Monster alles Tod? Der Mann im Kittel hatte sich inzwischen an die Ausstiegsschleuse des Trucks begeben. Der Cowboy folgte ihm, langsam zwar, aber doch sichreren Schrittes. Als der Doktor die Schleuse öffnete wollte Mika ihn aufhalten. Dort draußen konnten noch immer diese Monster sein und sie würden kommen und sie in Stücke reißen wenn sie merkten, das der Truck nun offen war. Doch den Weißkittel schien das nicht zu interessieren. Sein vertrauen in den Cowboy schien unendlich groß zu sein und Mika hatte kaum eine andere Wahl als dem Fremden ebenfalls vertrauen zu schenken. Dieser trat langsam aus und mit nach oben gerichteten Waffen nach draußen. Der Doktor postierte sich in der Schleuse, so das er das Geschehen draußen beobachten, gleichzeitig aber den Knopf zum schließen der Tür schnell erreichen konnte. Mika, ebenfalls neugierig auf das Geschehen, trat neben ihn, darauf bedacht gleichzeitig viel zu sehen, aber auch nicht im Weg zu stehen falls es ernst werden sollte. Der Anblick dem sich Mika bot schien wie der Cowboy aus einem schlechten Western zu stammen. Der Truck war auf einer Brücke angehalten und angegriffen worden. Dort stand er nun quer und vor ihm der Cowboy, dessen Mantel leicht im Wind wehte. Etwa 30 Meter vor ihm standen die Monster. Mika konnte sie zum ersten Mal richtig erkennen. Jede der Kreaturen war unterschiedlich groß und muskelbepackt. Ihre Haut schien aus Silber zu bestehen, welches das schwache Mondlicht reflektierte. Der grausame Blick rotglühender Augen, welche nur Hass und Tot zu kennen schienen trafen den Cowboy. Mika schauderte als sie das Kreischen der Monster erneut hörte. Sprachen sie so miteinander? Oder waren die unartikulierten Laute nur Ausdruck ihres Hasses? Die Sekunden dehnten sich, schienen zu Stunden zu werden. Dann kreischte die Gruppe der Monster wie eines auf und rannte, die Arme und klauenbewährten Hände nach vorne gereckt, auf den Truck zu. Auch der Cowboy begann zu rennen, überbrückte die Entfernung mit einer Schnelligkeit und Anmut, die die Bewegungen im Truck Lügen straften. Als der Mann die Hälfte der Strecke überwunden hatte, hatte er noch nicht einen Schuss abgegeben. Mika fürchtete schon er würde Blind in die Gruppe hineine rennen und von ihr zerfetzt werden, da setzte der Mann zu einem gewaltigen Sprung an. Bisher hatte Mika nur gesehen wie ein Mann bei den Olympischen Spielen 4 M übersprungen hatte und das auch nur in der typischen Pose der Hochspringer. Doch der Cowboy stieg immer weiter wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen in die Luft, übersprang die Gruppe der Kreaturen mit einer Leichtigkeit als ob er selbst keinerlei Gewicht hätte und landete mit lautem Krachen und dem Splittern von Beton wieder auf der Brücke. Die Kreaturen waren ebenfalls verwirrt stehen geblieben. Auch sie hatten den Sprung nicht erwartet und waren nun unsicher was sie tun sollten. Einerseits waren zwei wehrlose schwache Menschen vor ihnen, andererseits war gerade einer dieser schwachen Menschen über sie hinweg gesprungen. Der Cowboy nahm den Monstern die Entscheidung ab. Doch anstatt zu schießen, wie Mika es sich insgeheim vorgestellt hatte, drehte er sich wackelig um und sank dann auf eines seiner Knie hinab. Ein zittern schien durch den Mann zu laufen und der Doktor, so bemerkte es Mika, verkrampfte einer seiner Hände, so als wäre das war sah nicht das was er erwartet hatte. Eines der Monster reagierte so fort. Ein langgezogenes Heulen durchbrach die Nacht und die Kreatur löste sich von der Gruppe und preschte dem Cowboy entgegen. Während sich das Wesen näherte schien sich sein rechter Arm zu verflüssigen. An seiner statt verhärtete sich zu Mikas entsetzen der Arm zu einer scharfen und spitzen Klinge. Als das Monster den Cowboy erreicht hatte schlug es zu. Mika erwartete schon den Kopf des Fremden von seinen Schultern getrennt durch die Luft segeln zu sehen, doch das geschah nicht. Irgendetwas hielt die Klinge auf. Auch der Doktor runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und trat nun aus dem Truck heraus um besser sehen zu können. Leise folgte Mika ihm, dabei hoffend das keine der Kreaturen auf sie aufmerksam werden würde. Aus dem neuen Blickwinkel konnte Mika sehen was die Klinge aufgehalten hatte. Der Cowboy hatte blitzschnell eine seiner Waffen hochgerissen und damit den Schlag abgeblockt. Nun waren beide in einander verkeilt und so wie es aussah versuchte das Monster mit aller Kraft seinen Schlag zu Ende zu führen. Doch egal wie stark das Monster gegen die Waffe drückte, der Cowboy wankte nicht. Bald schon begann die Kreatur auf Grund des Druckes zu zittern und ein ungläubiges und wütendes Kreischen entrang sich der Kehle des Ungetümes. Dann dröhnte ein Schuss und das Monster viel, kopflos und doch ohne einen einzigen Tropfen Blut zu verlieren auf den Beton der Brücke. Als das Monster aufschlug zersplitterte es wie Glas und hinterlies einen Funkenregen, welcher im Mondlicht in allen Farben des Regenbogens leuchtete. Stille legte sich über alle Anwesenden. Die Zeit dehnte sich, kristallene Überreste des Monsters flogen noch immer durch die Luft als das erste der Monster einen wehklagenden Laut von sich gab. Dann kam ein Zweites hinzu, dann ein Drittes bis die ganze Gruppe der Überlebenden Kreaturen aufkreischte. Je länger das Kreischen anhielt umso wuterfüllter wurde es. Einer der Ihren war vernichtet worden und nur das Blut des Mörders würde die Wut die in den Monstren nun überkochte beschwichtigen. Die ganze Gruppe begann zu rennen. Mehr als eine der Kreaturen verwandelte einen oder sogar beide Arme in Klingen. Doch dieses Mal wartete der Cowboy nicht ab. Augenblicklich richtete der Mann sich auf, riss seine beiden Waffen nach oben und überkreuzte die Arme, so das beide Kanonen einem bleispuckenden Kreuz gleich den Monstern entgegenzeigten. Dann brach ein Bleigewitter über die Kreaturen herein. Ohne Gnade, ohne einen Regung des Gesichtes welches hätte Mitleid oder andere Gefühle hätte zeigen können, metzelte der Cowboy die Kreaturen jetzt aus der Ferne nieder. Mit jedem Schuss den Mika hörte, starb eines der Monster und mit jedem Schuss erinnerte sich Mika plötzlich mehr an den Namen des Mannes, von dem sie von ihrer Mutter soviel gehört hatte und der ihr als Beschützer genannt worden war. „Brandon" sagte Mika laut „Brandon Heat, ich habe dich gefunden". Dann war alles vorbei.

* * *

Früh am Morgen bog ein Truck um eine Ecke des Slumviertels der Stadt. Niemand der Bewohner der ruinenhaft anmutenden Häuser sah den Truck. Niemand würde einem anderen bestätigen das er gesehen hätte, dass der Truck in eine der vielen Fertigungshallen gefahren wurde, dass das Fahrzeug aussah als hätte es mehrere Treffer von einem schweren Maschinengewehr abbekommen oder das die Insassen, ein Mädchen in einem roten Minikleid welches an der Seite blutbeschmiert war, ein alter Mann in weißem Kittel und ein riesiger Cowboy mehrere Geräte und Kisten in die Halle brachten ehe sie den Truck hineinfuhren. Niemand würde das vor irgendjemanden Aussagen, den in den Slums war man nicht am Leben wenn man so was weitererzählte, sondern schon eine wandelnde Leiche.

* * *

Im inneren der Halle fröstelte Mika vor sich hin. Sie war für den in der Stadt bereits anbrechenden Winter viel zu Dünn angezogen, aber so war das nun mal mit der Jungen von heute, wer „in" sein wollte musste eben auch mal leiden. Der Doktor, der Mann weigerte sich noch immer beharrlich ihr einen Namen zu nennen, meinte aber Doktor sein in Ordnung, hatte eine Menge seiner Geräte in der Halle aufgebaut. Auch den Stuhl, auf dem der Cowboy im Truck gesessen hatte und auf den ihn der Doktor wieder verfrachtet hatte, kaum das alle Geräte aufgebaut worden waren. Danach hatte er eine weitere Maschine an den Stuhl angeschlossen und diese hatte umgehend damit angefangen dem Cowboy Blut zu injizieren. Dem Cowboy schien das relativ egal zu sein, er hatte keinen Mucks von sich gegeben und weder Mika noch den Doc angesprochen. Als die Maschine mit ihrer grausigen Arbeit begonnen hatte, kümmerte sich der Doktor endlich um Mikas blutendes Bein. Ein Verband später war es an Mika den Doktor endlich mit Fragen zu löchern. „Das ist Brandon Heat nicht wahr?" fragte Mika ganz direkt und zeigte mit ihren schlanken Fingern in Richtung der Maschine. Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten kam auch gleich die nächste Frage aus ihrem Mund geschossen „Warum tun sie ihm das an?". Der Doktor schien über beide Fragen kurz nachzugrübeln und antwortete dann mit einer tiefen aber angenehm klingenden Stimme:" Er braucht das Blut, so wie du einen Kaffee brauchst um nach einem langen Schlaf wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, mehr werde ich dir darüber nicht sagen." „Was das erste angeht, weiß ich nicht wer der Mann vorher war. Ich weiß nur das er einst ein Mitglied der Organisation war, die dich wohl vorhin versucht hat zu töten" Die Worte ließen Mika erstarren. Konnte das sein? Hatte ihre Mutter sie belogen? Oder war der Mann auf dem Stuhl wirklich ein Mitglied des Millennium Syndikats? Der Doktor hatte sich inzwischen von seinem Stuhl erhoben und war auf Brandon zugegangen. Als er jetzt wieder anfing zu sprechen, hörte Mika so etwas wie Trauer und Scham heraus. „Für mich ist dieser Mann nur ein Zeichen meiner Schuld, meines Versagens. Als er zu mir kam, bat er mich um..."der Doc schwenkte dabei mit dem Arm über den Stuhl „um das alles." „Für mich hat er nun nur noch einen Namen...Grave. „Beyond the Grave." „Diesen Namen hat er mir genannt, aber ich wusste das es nicht sein richtiger Name war" Der Doktor seufzte einmal schwer und zog sich dann eine gefütterte Jacke an und wandte sich zum gehen. „Du kannst mit ihm reden wenn du willst. Er wird dich hören, aber ob er antwortet weiß ich nicht" Der Doc kramte kurz in den Taschen seiner Jacke und holte dann einen Revolver hervor. Wortlos legte er ihn auf den Tisch. Dann wandte er sich zur Tür. „Ich gehe und mache einige Besorgungen. Geh nicht zu weit von hier weg und lasse niemanden herein. Wenn jemand kommt den du nicht kennst, dann...", dabei zeigte er auf den Revolver. Mika wollte ihm noch sagen das sie noch nie eine Waffe in der Hand gehabt hatte, doch der Doktor war schon durch die Tür hinaus. Mika saß eine Weile nur da, ließ ihre Gedanken treiben und versuchte Klarheit über sich und ihre Lage zu bekommen. Doch das Surren der Maschine lenkte sie ab und schien sie zu dem Mann zu rufen, den ihre Mutter so gut gekannt zu haben schien. „Grave" flüsterte sie leise. „Beyond the Grave, warum bloß dieser Name? Warum hast du nicht deinen Namen behalten?" Während sie das vor sich hinflüsterte ging sie immer näher an Brandon heran. Diesmal konnte sich ihn sich richtig anschauen, im Truck war dazu kaum der Platz oder die Zeit gewesen. Doch schon am Gesicht blieb Mikas Blick hängen. Es war sehr feingeschnitten, ja fast grazil und die Augen hatten einen tiefen Bronzeton, wie ihn Mika noch nie gesehen hatte. Das heißt eines seiner Augen hatte diesen Ton. Die Brille die Grave jetzt trug hatte nur ein Glas. Auf der anderen Seite war ein schwarz-weißes Kreuz gemalt worden. Mika war neugierig und griff nach der Brille, die der Doktor nachträglich an Grave befestigt hatte. Als sie die Brille abnahm wehrte sich Grave nicht, gab nicht einmal ein Zeichen das er Mika wahrnahm. Als Mika die Brille in der Hand hielt war es für sie ein Schock zu sehen, dass der Mann der vor ihr saß nur ein Auge hatte. Das zweite war nur ein Narbengeflecht, so als ob es operativ entfernt worden war. Mika setzte Grave die Brille wieder auf, atmete dann ein paar Mal ein und aus und bereitete sich so auf das vor, was sie dem Mann der einmal Brandon Heat gewesen war, sagen wollte. „Mama ist tot" das waren ihre ersten Worte, doch überraschenderweise kamen dabei keine Tränen. „Du kanntest sie wohl unter dem Namen Maria." „Sie wurde von Millennium umgebracht und der Befehl kam von ihrem Anführer" Mika hoffte auf eine Reaktion ihres Gegenübers, doch weder auf die Erwähnung des Syndikates noch auf den Namen ihrer Mutter kam eine. „Sie wurde ermordet" versuchte sie weiter „Ermordet von Harry MacDowel, von Bloody Harry und du wirst mir helfen sie zu rächen."

* * *

Die Stadt erwachte diesen Morgen ohne etwas von den Ereignissen auf der Brücke zu ahnen. Die Sonne schickte ihre morgendlichen Strahlen durch das Labyrinth von Straßen und Gassen und spiegelte sich in den, in der Innenstadt stehenden, Wolkenkratzern. Jedes dieser Gebäude gehörte einer Bank, Versicherung oder einem der vielen Konzerne die es in der Stadt gab. Doch genau in der Mitte der Stadt stand der wohl prachtvollste und gleichzeitig auch älteste der Stahlgiganten. Der Millennium Tower. Der Architekt dieses Monsters aus Stahl und Beton hatte eine wahre Meisterleistung vollbracht. Vier kleinere Türme wachten über einen Großen. Kein anderer Wolkenkratzer war größer und, so wollte es das Syndikat, es würde auch keinen größeren je geben. Vom höchsten Punkt des Towers konnte man die gesamte Stadt überblicken. Der Architekt hatte es so arrangiert, das der oberste Punkt des Towers rund wurde, so dass man, egal wohin man sich wendete, man immer die Stadt, einem König gleich, im Auge hatte. Dort oben waren nur zwei Räume, riesig und verschwenderisch eingerichtet. Einer davon, ein Arbeitszimmer mit eingebauter Bar, war leer. Eine Durchgangstür führte zum zweiten Raum. Dort stand ein riesiger Konferenztisch, an dem diesen Morgen nur 5 Personen saßen. Am Kopf, den Blick in die Ferne aus dem Fenster gerichtet, saß Harry MacDowel. Der Mann hatte inzwischen die 40 überschritten und dabei die Würde des Alterns bewahrt. Graue Streifen durchzogen das Haar und falten prägten das Gesicht. Einzig die Augen, scharf und mit einer für das Gesicht ungewohnten Härte, schienen noch die Jugend und das Feuer eines zwanzigjährigen zu besitzen. Der Rest des Körpers, gekleidet in einem teueren weißen Anzug, war durchtrainiert und zeigte das sein Besitzer nicht viel vom Müßiggang hielt. Hinter dem Mann saßen 4 weitere Männer. Links von Harry, saß ein Untier von einem Mann. Das Wort Fett hatte für diesen Mann schon gar keine Bedeutung mehr und auch jetzt verputzte er eine riesige Fleischkeule. Das runde Mondgesicht ließ den Mann trotz allem sehr kindlich wirken und auch seine Kleidung, ein teueres Hemd mit roter Fliege und einer blauen Hose die durch Hosenträger nur noch schwer am Körper hielt, erweckten den Eindruck eher einen Buchhalter als ein Syndikatsmitglied vor sich zu haben. Neben dem Fetten saß ein Beispiel von einem Mann. Hochgewachsen, das schwarze Haar lockig und wild, das Gesicht etwas vernarbt aber doch ansehnlich, strahlte der Mann mit jeder Pore eine tödliche Aura aus. Die Kleidung des Mannes, eine Lederjacke, von den Jahren zerschließen und eine Jeans, passten so gar nicht in den noblen Konferenzraum. Die Sonnenbrille, die der Mann trug, ließ es nicht zu etwas über das zu sagen was er grade dachte, doch die meisten Personen die sich das fragten wollten es auch lieber gar nicht wissen. Auf der linken Seite von Harry begann die Reihe mit einer vornehmeren und muskulöseren Erscheinung als es der Mann in der Lederjacke war. Der afroamerikanische Mann, dessen Alter man deutlich an seinem silbernen Haar und Bart erkennen konnte, hatte eine so versteinertes Gesicht, das man ihn auch für eine Statue hätte halten können. Doch wenn der Mann sein Gewicht auf dem Stuhl verlagerte, spürte man darin eine kalte und tödliche Präzision. Der letzte am Tisch war ein hochgewachsener Chinese. Das schmale Gesicht und der grazile Körper ließen den Mann zerbrechlich wirken und doch umgab den Mann eine geheimnisvolle Aura, eine Art Schild der dem Betrachter nach außen hin ein ewig lächelndes Gesicht zeigte und den Rest dahinter verschloss. Bis jetzt hatte keiner am Tisch gesprochen, nur das Geschmatze des Fettsacks war deutlich zu hören. Der Grund der Versammlung war ohnehin klar. Etwas war schiefgelaufen und nun musste man sich beraten. Der Bericht, welcher Harry aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, lag jedem der Männer vor. Das Schweigen dehnte sich immer weiter aus, doch keinen der Männer schien das zu beunruhigen. Sie wussten, das Harry MacDowel niemals einfach so jemanden zur Verantwortung zog ohne sie vorher all Aussagen, Meinungen und Kommentare angehört zu haben. „Sie wurden also alle vernichtet?" fragte Harry MacDowel. Der Fette Mann, Bob Poundmax, war Harrys Informationsbeschaffer Nummer 1. Was der Mann nicht herausfinden konnte, war auch gar nicht als Information verfügbar. Einige meinten sogar, das Poundmax einen Geheimdienst im Geheimdienst des Syndikats hatte, um alle seine Agenten überprüfen zu können. An ihm war es jetzt auch zu antworten, was er kauend und schluckend, aber ohne Hast tat: „Ja, eine ganze Gruppe von 12 Orcmen einfach ausgelöscht. Keine Hinweise die meine Leute hätten verfolgen können, keine Spuren die zu jemanden führt. Die Gruppe, die die Orcmen beaufsichtigen sollte wurde von der Zielperson abgehängt." Ein kurzes Zischen von Poundmax Seite deutete ein missbilligendes Schnauben von Bunji an. Bunji war seines Zeichens der Beste Auftragskiller, ein sogenannter Sweeper. Seiner Einsatztruppe hatte sich bemüht den Auftrag für die Zielperson zu bekommen, hatte aber das Nachsehen gehabt als Poundmax seine eigenen Leute und einige Orcmen einsetzen wollte. Bob Poundmax reagierte nicht darauf und auch Harry tat dies nicht, er wusste das sich der Sweeper und der Informationssammler nicht gut vertrugen, aber brauchte beide in seinem Team um das Syndikat stabil zu halten. Aber er wusste auch das die Zielperson nicht entkommen durfte. Er hatte es vor so langer Zeit geschworen und Harry MacDowel hielt seine Schwüre immer ein. „Schickt noch eine Gruppe und so viele Orcmen wie sie anfordert. Sucht sie in der ganzen Stadt und bringt mir ihren Kopf als Beweis das sie Tot ist", befahl er. Bunji erhob sich als Erster von seinem Sessel. Auf dem Weg zur Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen und rief Bob zu: „Wenn du sie Gefunden hast sag mir bescheid, ich erledige sie besser und schneller als deine Wunderbaren Monster". Dann war er mit einem heiseren Lachen draußen. Nach einer kurzen aber tiefen Verbeugung, war auch der Afroamerikaner aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Bob erhob sich ebenfalls schwerfällig und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zu Tür, wo er kurz wartete und den Chinesen kurz ansah: „Kommst du, Lee?". Der Chinese winkte Bob zu er möge schon vorgehen und ging dann den Tisch herum zu Harry. „Das hier haben wir in ihrem Haus gefunden." sagte er und überreichte Harry ein leicht angesengtes Foto. Dann ging er ebenfalls hinaus. Harry betrachtete das Foto und musste kurz auflachen. Das Foto zeigte einen Mittfünfziger in Angelkleidung. Der Mann lächelte in die Kamera und hatte dabei seinen Arm um einen jungen Mann gelegt, welcher so aussah als ob ihm das Lächeln weit aus schwerer viel, so als ob er es erst noch lernen müsste. Beide Männer kannte er, beide Männer hatte er getötet. Besonders der Jüngere war es jedoch, bei dem der Tod noch immer schmerzte. „Brandon" murmelte Harry und strich über das Abbild des Mannes. Dann zerknüllte er das Foto und warf es in eine Ecke des Raumes.

* * *

Es war inzwischen Mittag geworden und der Doktor war noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt von seinen Besorgungen. Mika hatte noch etwas über 2 Stunden versucht mit Grave ein Gespräch zu beginnen, doch der Mann schien entweder keine Lust oder nicht die Fähigkeit zum Sprechen zu haben. Aus Langeweile hatte Mika begonnen sich die Lagerhalle genauer anzusehen. Doch dieser Ort war auch nicht viel interessanter gewesen, als in einem Telefonbuch zu lesen und so hatte sie es schnell aufgegeben. Die Computer des Doktors waren ihr nächstes Ziel gewesen, doch auch hier musste sie eine Enttäuschung hinnehmen. Keiner der Rechner war ohne ein Passwort dazu zubringen ihr irgendetwas von sich Preis zugeben und so hatte sie es wütend aufgegeben. Dann war ihr Blick auf den Revolver gefallen. Erst hatte sie sich nicht getraut die Waffe an sich zu nehmen. Sie hatte schließlich noch nie eine Waffe in der Hand gehabt, doch die Langeweile hatte dann doch die Überhand gewonnen und Mika hatte den Revolver in die Hand genommen. Sie war überrascht gewesen das die Waffe so schwer war, doch sie gewöhnte sich rasch an das Gewicht und schlich schon bald um sich abzulenken wie eine Geheimagentin durch die Halle und zielte auf imaginäre Feinde. Doch schon bald stellte sie sich vor, wie sie mit dieser Waffe den Tod ihrer Mutter rächen würde. Immer wieder hielt sie in Gedanken den Revolver an Harry MacDowel´s Kopf und drückte ab. Doch schon bald wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie bis her ja noch nie damit geschossen hatte. Mika spielte mit dem Gedanken in der Halle einige Schüsse abzufeuern, um ein Gefühl für die Waffe zu bekommen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Wie leicht konnte ein ungezielter Schuss einen der Computer oder gar die Maschine treffen, die Grave mit Blut versorgte. Zwar hatte der Doktor ihr geraten nicht rauszugehen, doch der Wille zu üben um bereit für die Rache zu sein übertönte die mahnende Stimme des Doktors nur all zu leicht. Als Mika die Tür, aus der der Doktor ins Freie gelangt war, öffnete, war draußen kaum ein Laut zu hören. Auch Menschen waren keine zu sehen, so als würden die Leute in den Slums instinktiv wissen, dass das Lagerhaus im Moment ärger bedeutete. Aus dem Müll, welcher eigentlich die ganze Straße bedeckte, suchte sich Mika eine relativ unversehrte Dose heraus und postierte sich dann etwa 15 Meter von ihr entfernt. Mit zitternder Hand richtete sie die Waffe aus, legte den Hahn der Waffe um und zielte. Als der Schuss aus der Waffe peitschte fiel Mika, vom Rückstoß der Waffe überrascht, nach hinten und landete ziemlich unsanft auf ihrem Allerwertesten. Die Dose stand unbeeindruckt von dem Schuss und der unfreiwilligen akrobatischen Einlage Mikas noch immer an ihrem Platz. Durch diesen Misserfolg ließ sich Mika jedoch nicht entmutigen. Schon bald waren, in einigen Abständen, weitere Schüsse zu hören. Etwa 10 Minuten später saß Mika wieder auf dem Boden, diesmal jedoch weinte sie vor Enttäuschung und Wut. Sechs Schüsse und nicht ein Treffer, was für eine Blamage. „Mama" schniefte Mika leise „ich werde dich nie rächen können." Doch dann nahm sich das Mädchen zusammen. Nein, dachte sie, ich werde dich rächen Mama und wenn ich mir eine Waffe besorgen muss mit der man nicht so gut zielen muss. Um noch einmal ihr Glück mit dem Revolver zu versuchen, wühlte Mika in den Taschen ihres Kleides nach Munition. Nach dem sie nichts gefunden hatte, wandte sie sich der Halle zu, um in ihr nach Patronen zu suchen. Doch ehe sie das Gebäude erreichte, öffnete sich unvermittelt die Tür und Grave trat heraus. Der Mann schlurfte etwas aus der Halle heraus und blickte in den Himmel. Einige Zeit schien Grave die Sonne zu genießen, dann setzte er sich ruckartig in Bewegung. „Hallo?" rief Mika Grave nach, doch bekam sie weder eine Antwort, noch eine Reaktion von dem Mann. „Der Doktor hat gesagt wir sollen hier bleiben" versuchte sie es weiter, nur um den gleichen Erfolg damit zu haben wie beim ersten Mal. Grave hatte sich schon etliche Meter von der Halle entfernt und Mika sah sich nun vor die Entscheidung gestellt dem Mann zu folgen oder in die Halle zurückzukehren. Mika entschied sich Grave zu folgen. Schließlich, so hatte der Doktor es ja gesagt, wäre sie bei Grave sicher. Also trotte Mika hinter Grave her, merkte aber schon bald das ihr verletztes Bein ihr kein sehr hohes Schritttempo erlaubte. Na wunderbar, dachte sie bei sich, das wird ja ein toller Ausflug werden.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später fühlte sich Mikas Bein an, als ob es ihr jeden Moment abfallen würde. Die Wunde hatte zu Pochen begonnen und der Verband hatte sich rot gefärbt. Ähnlich rot war auch Mikas Kopf, da sie zu einem ziemlich erschöpft war und zum anderen langsam aber sicher eine tierische Wut auf Grave entwickelte. Dieser hatte bisher weder einmal nach hinten geschaut, noch gezeigt das es ihn auch nur im geringsten kümmerte ob Mika schmerzen hatte oder nicht. Die Gegend durch die die beiden gingen hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Ruinen oder Gebäude die es noch werden wollten standen in den Straßen. In den meisten von ihnen konnte Mika abgerissene Gestalten ausmachen. Doch in einem oder zwei waren auch Bandenmitglieder zu sehen. Doch keiner wagte sich nahe an Grave oder Mika heran. Die einschüchternde Gestalt Graves hielt wohl die meisten von diesen zwielichtigen Typen davon ab näher zu kommen und Mika war auch ganz froh darüber, da sie mit dem verletzten Bein ein leichtes Opfer gewesen wäre. Ob er mir wohl helfen würde wenn ich um Hilfe schreie, dachte sie bei sich, als sie hinter sich ein leises scharren hörte. Das Geräusch kam aus einer Gasse welche, bis auf absolute Finsternis im Inneren, nichts von sich Preis gab. Mikas Wut verwandelte sich plötzlich in Angst, welche jedoch gleich in einem Wechselbad der Gefühle in Wut auf Grave umschlug. „Hey, ich bin verletzt weißt du?" rief sie dem Mann hinter her. „Außerdem bin ich eine Dame und ...ach Mist warte gefälligst auf mich wenn ich dich anschreie." Doch Grave reagierte nicht und Mika fand sich damit ab, dass sie mit ihrem Geschrei niemanden im geringsten Beeindruckte. Als Mika einige Schritte von der Gasse entfernt war, zischte es wieder in ihr. Ganz oben, zwischen den Dächern zweier Häuser verborgen, saß eine spinnenartige Kreatur. Das einzige Auge hatte Mika noch immer erfasst und leuchtete blutrot im Dunkeln der Gasse. Zwei Punks, die Mika eigentlich von hinten überfallen wollten, lagen, die Beine und Arme in verschiedenen, sehr ungesund aussehenden, Winkeln verdreht tot auf dem Boden. Das Wesen zischelte kurz und kletterte dann weiter in die Dunkelheit der Gasse um seinen Herren den Aufenthaltsort der Zielperson zu melden.

* * *

Eine weitere halbe Stunde später hatte Grave anscheinend sein Ziel fast erreicht. Die Slums hatten plötzlich aufgehört und waren einem weitläufigen freien Gelände gewichen. Ein massiv wirkender Metallzaun umgab das Gelände und ein schweres Eisentor kennzeichnete den Eingang. Das Kreuz, welches über dem Eingang thronte, sagte alles über diesen Ort. Mika schauderte als sie den Friedhof betrat. Was hatte Grave vor? Wollte er in eines der Gräber zurückkehren, aus dem er vom Doktor geholt worden war? Grave war inzwischen langsamer geworden, doch nicht, wie Mika erkannte, um sie zu schonen sondern um sich neu zu orientieren. Graves Ziel war ein Grabhügel, von dem Mann auf eine kleine Straße, welche wohl zu einem zweiten Eingang führte, blicken konnte. Der Grabhügel war jedoch leer. Überall auf dem Friedhof waren Kreuze oder kleine Mausoleen gewesen, doch der Hügel war, bis auf einige kleine verstreute Steinhaufen, leer. Mika war traurig zu mute, als sie die Gräber von dem Hügel aus betrachtete. Die ganze Zeit war soviel passiert und so hatte sie nicht die Zeit gefunden um ihre Mutter zu trauern. Grave hatte sich inzwischen vor die Steinhaufen gekniet. Als Mika Grave halb umrundet hatte, erkannte sie das die Steinhaufen nicht einfach Steinhaufen waren sondern Gräber. Und Grave pflegte sie, legte Stein um Stein auf jedes der Gräber und befreite sie von Unkraut. Er trauert, dachte Mika, er trauert obwohl die Menschen in den Gräbern schon lange tot sein müssen. Und obwohl er noch nicht lange wieder lebt, kommt er doch gleich hierher und trauert. Tränen schossen in Mikas Augen und sie kniete sich neben Grave um ihm zu helfen die Gräber wieder herzurichten.

* * *

Mika merkte kaum wie die Stunden vergingen. Die Arbeit lenkte sie ab von ihrer Trauer um ihre Mutter, doch je weniger es zu tun gab um so stärker kehrte das Gefühl der Leere zurück. Als die Sonne gerade zu versinken begann, war auch der letzte Stein aufgeschichtet und das letzte Unkraut gezupft. Und dann brach es aus Mika hinaus, wie ein Fluss der über einen Damm hereinbricht. Tränen flossen ihre Wangen hinunter und sie konnte kaum noch atmen vor Trauer. Als der Tränenfluss langsam versiegte, bemerkte Mika das Grave sie ansah. Die bronzenen Augen blickten etwas verwirrt und doch voller Mitleid auf das Mädchen hinab. Mika sah sich plötzlich genötigt ihren Tränenausbruch zu erklären. „Ich bin Dummkopf weißt du?" begann sie und war kaum überrascht das sich das Gesicht von Grave kaum veränderte. „Ich habe soviel an Rache gedacht, dass ich vergessen habe zu trauern. Mama würde sich schämen wenn sie das wüsste." Mika wischte sich die letzten Tränen ab. Dann begann sie neben den drei Gräbern ein weiteres auszuheben. Als sie fertig war legte sie einige Blumen hinein und bedeckte sie wieder mit Erde. Grave war inzwischen aufgestanden und hatte in einem naheliegenden Gebüsch herumgekramt. Mika war ziemlich erstaunt als der Mann einen riesigen Stein aus dem Gebüsch zog. Der Stein war etwa doppelt so groß wie Mikas Kopf und wog bestimmt über 80 Kilo. Doch Grave trug den Stein mühelos und machte anstallten ihn als Grabstein für das von Mika ausgehobene Grab aufzustellen. Mika musste sich plötzlich ein Kichern verkneifen. „Etwas zu groß für das Grab meinst du nicht?" fragte sie Grave und war überrascht, das der Mann tatsächlich erst den Stein, dann Mika und dann das Grab ansah und tatsächlich lächelte. Doch dann erstarrte das Lächeln plötzlich, wurde hart, so als hätte es nie das Gesicht des Mannes verschönert. Und mit einem Ruck der Mika zu Tode erschreckte, warf Grave den Stein mit voller Kraft auf Mika zu. Der Stein raste knapp über Mika weg, so das diese schwor den Luftzug deutlich gespürt zu haben. Hinter sich hörte Mika dann zwei Aufschreie und ein Krachen. Als sie sich umdrehte lagen zwei Männer in schwarzen Anzügen auf dem Gras, ihre Gesichter oder was davon übrig war, zeigten Schmerz und Angst. Doch hinter den Männer kamen bereits sechs weitere den Hügel hoch. Jeder von ihnen war mit einem Schnellfeuergewehr bewaffnet und legte dieses schon auf halben Weg den Hügel hoch auf Mika an. Diese glaubte schon ihr letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen, als sich plötzlich Grave mit dem Rücken zu den Angreifern vor sie stellte. Dann ratterten auch schon die Schnellfeuergewehre und Salve um Salve schlugen auf Grave ein. Doch kein Schrei war zu hören, nicht einmal ein aufstöhnen entrang sich den Lippen ihres Retters. Als die Männer das Feuer einstellten, rechnete Mika schon damit das Grave über ihr zusammen brechen würde. Doch der Mann schüttelte kurz seinen Mantel und lies dutzende von Patronen auf das Gras regnen. Als er sich den Schützen zu wand, konnte Mika sehen, dass der Mantel völlig zerfetzt war, die Kugeln aber aus Graves Rücken wie durch Zauberei wieder austraten und auf den Boden fielen. Auch ihre Angreifer schien das Geschehen zu verwirren. Normalerweise richtete sich ein Mann nicht mehr auf, wenn er von mehreren Schnellfeuergewehren durchlöchert wurden war. Einer der Männer stieß ein langen Pfiff aus. Erst dachte Mika dies sei ein Zeichen der Überraschung gewesen, doch dann erstarrte sie. Ein riesiger Mann kam langsam den Hügel hoch. Sein Haut reflektierte die untergehende Sonne und hatte dadurch eine rot-orange Färbung angenommen. Der Mann gehörte zu den gleichen Monstern, wie denen die sie auf der Brücke angegriffen hatten. Nur war dieser weit aus Größer und schien menschlicher zu sein als seine Gegenstücke auf der Brücke. Das Wesen blieb neben dem vermeintlichen Anführer der Anzugträger stehen. Dieser flüsterte kurz auf das Wesen ein und machte einige Handbewegungen in Mikas Richtung. Das Wesen nickte einmal kurz und bewegte sich daraufhin langsam aber zielstrebig auf Mika zu. Diese konnte sich vor Angst kaum bewegen, fühlte sich aber plötzlich von zwei Händen ergriffen. Grave hob sie plötzlich hoch in die Luft und schleuderte sie mit einer unglaublichen Wucht durch die Luft. Mika landete hart weit abseits und blieb kurz benommen liegen. Als sie den Blick wieder auf Grave richtete, hatte dieser das Monster mit einem Handzeichen gerade herausgefordert. Die Kreatur schien kurz abzuwägen ob Grave der Mühe wert sei, als dieser schon seine beiden Pistolen aus unter dem Mantel verborgenen Halftern zog und dem Monster ein Breiseite verpasste. Das Wesen kreischte kurz auf und betrachtete mit erstauntem Gesicht die beiden Löcher, welche sich nun in seiner Brust zeigten. Doch anders als die Monster auf der Brücke, hatte sich nicht in kristallenen Staub verwandelt. Im Gegenteil, schienen die Löcher das Monster nur umso wütender zu machen. Das Wesen regte und streckte sich, wobei der Anzug an seine Belastungsgrenze gebracht wurde und mit einem mürbe klingenden Reißen von dem Monster abfiel. Nun war die silbernen Haut deutlich zu erkennen und die rotglühenden Augen starrten mit unverhohlenem Hass auf Grave hinab. Dieser hatte anscheinend den Schock das Monster nicht zerstört zu haben schnell überwunden und wartete seinerseits nun auf eine Gegenreaktion. Diese kam schnell und hart. Das Monster stand so unvermittelt vor Grave, das Mika glaubte das Wesen habe sich teleportiert. Der Schlag der Kreatur fällte Grave auf der Stelle. Der Mann sank auf den Boden und blieb dort liegen ohne das ein Zeichen von ihm kam, das er noch lebte. Doch das schien der Kreatur nicht zu reichen. Immer wieder und wieder krachten Schläge auf Graves Kopf nieder und jeder einzige klang für Mika so, als würde eine Dampframme auf Beton treffen. Das Monster hörte erst auf, als Graves Kopf tief in das Erdreich eingesunken war und es von Grave kein Zucken mehr verspürte. Dann drehte es sich langsam um und ging langsam auf Mika zu. Diese konnte immer noch nicht glauben was eben Geschehen war. Der Mann, den ihre Mutter so hoch gelobt hatte, hatte sich nicht einmal gewährt als die Schläge auf ihn eingeprasselt waren und nun kam dieses ...Ding auf sie zu und würde das Gleiche wahrscheinlich auch mit ihr machen. Mit jedem Schritt, den das Monster auf sie zu machte, kroch Mika einen zurück. Sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt wegliefe würde das Monster sie verfolgen und dann würde es sie wie ein wildes Tier jagen und zur Strecke bringen. Eine Art zu Sterben, die Mika zu tiefst mit Abscheu erfüllte. Sie mochte nicht besonders Mutig sein, aber sie war Stolz genug aufrecht in die Augen ihres Mörders blickend zu sterben. So wie es ihre Mutter getan hatte. Als Mika den Rand des Hügels erreicht hatte und das Monster immer näher kam, passierte etwas an Graves Körper. Er zuckte, nur um sich Augenblicke später, etwas wackelig zwar aber dennoch aus eigener Kraft, zu erheben. Dies schockierte die Anzugträger zu tiefst und sie stießen laute Schreie und Pfiffe aus um das Monster auf die neue Gefahr aufmerksam zu machen. Die Kreatur reagierte darauf, drehte sich um und fing sich erneut zwei Kugeln ein. Das Wesen brüllte kurz auf und machte sich sofort auf zum Gegenangriff. Doch diesmal ließ sich Grave nicht so einfach von dem Monster unterbuttern. Als die Kreatur auf ihn zu rannte, begann auch Grave zu rennen. Beide Kontrahenten umkreisten sich so ein paar Mal, doch beiden wurde recht schnell klar, dass keiner von ihnen auf diese Weise gewinnen konnte. Grave hatte einfach nicht genug Feuerkraft und das Monster nicht die Reichweite um Grave wirkungsvoll anzugreifen. Trotzdem vergingen fast Fünf Minuten, in denen die Beiden immer wieder schnelle Angriffe ausführten und sich dann blitzschnell wieder zurückzogen. Dann stoppten die Kämpfenden plötzlich, so als hätten sie eingesehen, dass es sinnlos sei den Kampf auf diese Weise fortzuführen. Doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Die Kreatur schien unruhig und nervös und plötzlich begann sich der Arm der Kreatur zu verändern. Mika rechnete mit der Klinge, die schon die anderen Monster genutzt hatten, doch sie wurde überrascht. Die Kreatur hatte, anstatt der Klinge, an jeder Hand Pistolenläufe erschaffen. Die Wahl verwunderte Mika, hatte die Kreatur doch wohl kein Magazin in sich und somit auch keine Munition für die beiden Waffen. Doch dann krachten die ersten Schüsse und Mika begriff was geschah. Die Kreatur schoss nicht etwa mit normalen Kugeln, sondern mit Kugeln die die Kreatur aus sich selbst formte, so als ob ein Mensch mit seinen Knochen schießen würde. Grave wich den ungezielten Geschossen aus, die wo sie das Erdreich trafen riesige Krater hinterließen. Nun war Grave im Nachteil. Seine Waffen kratzten die Kreatur zwar an, konnten sie aber nicht vernichten. Die Kreatur dagegen konnte auf Grave mit einer Waffe schießen, von der Grave nicht wusste ob sie ihn vielleicht mehr verletzen konnte, als die Schnellfeuergewehre der Anzugträger. Glücklicherweise war die Kreatur nicht besonders Zielsicher und jagte mehre Salven um Grave herum in den Boden. Trotzdem wurde die Situation immer brenzliger, da der Platz zum ausweichen für Grave immer knapper wurde. Dann ertönte plötzlich ein lautes Signalhorn. Die Kämpfenden und ihre Zuschauer reckten ihre Köpfe, blickten verwirrt drein und suchten die Herkunft des lauten Signals. Mika konnte den Ursprung als erste entdecken. Es war der Truck des Doktors, welcher nun über die kleine Straße des Friedhofes raste. Die Anzugträger eröffneten das Feuer auf den Lastwagen, konnten aber die Panzerung nicht durchdringen. Als der Truck auf sie einschwenkte und dabei einige Kreuze niedermähte, machten sich die Männer auf und davon. Gleichzeitig öffnete sich an der Seite des Trucks eine Klappe und mit einem lauten Knallen und Zischen, raste ein Geschoss aus der Klappe. Mika dachte zuerst an eine Rakete und freute sich schon darauf die Kreatur in viele Kristallscherben zerplatzen zu sehen, doch die Flugbahn machte Mika rasch klar, dass das Geschoss eher Grave treffen würde. Innerlich den Doktor wegen seiner schlechten Zielkünste verfluchend wollte Mika Grave gerade warnen, als ihr auffiel das dieser anscheinend damit rechnete verfehlt zu werden. Und tatsächlich raste das Ding an ihm vorbei und bohrte sich ein paar Meter entfernt in den Boden. Als es gelandet war erkannte Mika ihren Irrtum. Keine Rakete sondern einen etwa 1,70m großer Koffer hatte der Doktor da abgefeuert. Der Deckel des Koffers war mit einem silbernen, bösartig grinsenden, Totenkopf beschlagen. Die rotglühenden Augen des Totenkopfes schienen Mika direkt anzustarren, was nicht gerade half sie zu Beruhigen. Grave dagegen ging ruhig zu dem Koffer und nahm diesen auf. Eine Kette, die Mika nicht hatte sehen können, da diese hinter dem Koffer gelegen hatte, legte sich Grave um die Schultern. Nun sah Grave aus, als hätte er eine riesige Gitarre über die Schultern gelegt. Dann drückte Grave in eines der Augen des Totenkopfes und der Koffer spuckte plötzlich einen Todbringenden Hagel von großkalibrigen Geschossen auf das Monster. Völlig überrascht von der ganzen Situation krachte das Monster völlig durchlöchert auf den Boden. Das Quietschen von Reifen verriet Mika, das die Anzugträger diesen Umstand dazugenutzt hatten schnell zu verschwinden. Grave, der den Koffer inzwischen abgelegt hatte, nährte sich mit gezogenen Waffen nun der Kreatur. So als könnte er es ahnen wich der Mann plötzlich nach hinten aus und entging so einem letzten Hieb der Kreatur. Der ganze Körper des Monsters war von Löchern und Sprüngen übersät und schien nicht mehr viel aushalten zu können. Grave beendete das Leben des Monsters mit einem schnellen Schuss in den Kopf. Mika, erleichtert entkommen zu sein, lief dem Mann in die Arme und drückte ihn aus Dankbarkeit. Als Grave und Mika zum Truck zurückkehrten, raschelte es in den Büschen bei den Gräbern. Als der Truck vom Friedhof fuhr, kam eine silberne Kreatur mit einem riesigen roten Auge aus den Büschen. Es krabbelte auf vier langen Beinen zu den Überresten des Orcman und stieß diesen dann kurz an. Als sich der Orcman nicht regte, riss das Wesen den Kopf des Toten ab und verschwand damit in der Nacht.

* * *

Die Lichter der Großstadt lagen wie eine Sternenmeer vor Harry MacDowel. Der Syndikatsboss hatte einen ruhigen Tag hinter sich. Ein paar Verhandlungen mit einigen Investoren und die Beendigung kleinlicher Streitereien untergeordneter Banden hatten Harry nicht besonders gefordert. Als das Telefon klingelte, erwartete der Mann deshalb auch nicht mehr, als die Erfolgsmeldung, die er schon so lange erwartet hatte. Doch der Bericht des Mannes auf der anderen Seite ließ Harrys Blutdruck immer höher steigen. Als der Bericht endete holte Harry tief Luft und fuhr den Mann am anderen Ende ziemlich deutlich an. „Ich habe euch Idioten einen der neuesten Orcman gegeben und ihr vermasselt es?" Doch ehe Harry weiterbrüllen konnte klickte es in der Telefonleitung und die sanfte Stimme von Harrys Chefagenten Lee war zu hören. „Boss, wir haben ein Bild von dem Orcman bevor er ausgeschaltet wurde, ich denke du solltest es dir ansehen. Es ist... ziemlich überraschend." Harry antwortete nicht sondern legte einfach auf. Sein Computer meldete ihm, dass das Bild bereits darauf wartete abgerufen zu werden. Harry machte sich Sorgen als er wartete bis das Bild in einer vernünftigen Qualität von dem Rechner hochgeladen wurde. Überraschend? Lee war normalerweise nicht so blümerant mit seinen Worten. Er kam immer auf den Punkt und ließ nur selten Details aus. Ein Piepen sagte Harry das das Foto breit war. Als es auf seinem Bildschirm gestochen scharf zu sehen war, blieb es zuerst im Büro still. Dann brach die Hölle aus. Der Computer flog auf den Boden, Papiere und ein Glas Bourbone folgten ihm. Danach schlug Harry immer wieder auf den Tisch und danach auf die Panzerglasscheiben seines Büros ein. Als Harry sich beruhigt hatte, fühlte es sich ausgebrannt und leer. Auf dem Monitor flackerte noch immer das Bild und zeigte ihm einen Mann der eigentlich nicht mehr leben durfte. „Brandon" flüsterte Harry wie in Trance „wie oft willst du mich noch verraten? Wie oft muss ich dich töten damit du aus meinem Leben verschwindest?" Als Harrys Sekretärin das Büro betrat war der Wutanfall bereits lange vorbei. Harry saß in dem dunklen Büro, den Blich auf seine Stadt gerichtet und murmelte die Antwort auf seine eigene Frage „So oft es nötig ist...so oft es nötig ist."

tbc

Kommentare sind sehr erwünscht!


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel Young Dogs

25 Jahre vor dem ersten Kapitel...

Der Spätsommer hatte die Slums fest im Griff. Selbst am Vormittag brannte die Sonne schon unerbittlich auf die abgewrackten Ruinen und halbzerfallenen Gebäude hinunter und ließ das tierische wie auch das menschliche Ungeziefer ihre Rettung im Schatten suchen. Doch das Wetter würde sich bald ändern. Wolken bildeten sich am Himmel, erst klein und wie Schafe anmutend, konnten diese Wolken schon bald einen längst überfälligen Wolkenguss bringen. Für die Bewohner der Slums würde das allerdings nur bedeuten, das sie zur ihrem schon miserablen Leben nun auch noch nass wurden und die Chance bekamen sich zu erkälten oder sich noch schlimmeres zu holen als nur einen Schnupfen. Einst waren die Slums mehr gewesen, als Ruinen und Abschaum in den Straßen. Als die Stadt am Meer gegründet worden war, waren hier die ersten Siedler so frei gewesen sich ihre Häuser zu bauen. Doch je besser es der Stadt gegangen war, umso reicher die Menschen wurden, umso mehr entfernten sie sich von ihren Wurzeln. Die Menschen zogen nun nicht mehr auf den Berg, wo die Gründung der Stadt stattgefunden hatte, sondern hinunter ans Meer. Die Wirtschaft florierte, der Handel machte sich das Meer zu nutze und Banken gaben dafür das Kapital. Die Stadt am Meer wuchs, während die Bewohner des Berges langsam zu Vorstadt verkamen. Dies hätte auch gut gehen können. Viele Städte hatten reiche Vorstädte und auch Vorstädter hatten gehofft eine solche Entwicklung durchzumachen. Doch die Reichen bauten ihre Willen am Meer, badeten nicht nur in Geld, sondern auch im Wasser und ignorierten ihre alte Herkunft. Die Vorstadt verfiel, wurde zu guter Letzt von den letzten Arbeitern verlassen und war als bald nur noch als die Slums bekannt. Einige lokale Politiker forderten vehement den Abriss des Viertels, da die Kriminalität dort faktisch einen Freibrief hatte. Bandenkriege tobte in den Slums täglich, die Polizei ignorierte das aber. Kein Wunder, standen die meisten Polizisten doch auf der Gehaltsliste der verschiedenen Mafia Organisationen. Das größte dieser Syndikate war das Millennion Syndikat. Gegründet von einem Mann, den alle nur Big Daddy nannten und welches sich eine so große Machtfülle erarbeitet hatte, dass es schon fast wieder in der Legalität stand. Doch in den Slums bedeutete das gar nichts. Hier galten die Regeln der Gewalt und die Bandenkriege waren der beste Beweis für den Niedergang in den Slums. Doch dies alles konnte den Teenager der gerade die Straßen der Slums entlangging nicht mehr beeindrucken. Kenny, seines Zeichens Trickbetrüger und Langfinger extra ordinär, interessierte zur Zeit weder die Historie der Slums noch irgendwelche Bandenkriege oder politische Vorhaben. Mit stolzgeschwelter Brust ging er durch die Straßen und hätte beinahe vor Freude über das, was er in der Hosentasche hatte beinahe laut gelacht, hätte er nicht gewusst das er sich genauso gut ein Schild mit einem Pfeil und der Aufschrift „Hier erschießen" umhängen hätte können. Das was Kenny so stolz machte war der Coup der ihm geglückt war. Durch Scott, einem Schieber und Informationsmakler, hatte Kenny erfahren dass ein Schmuckladen hier in den Slums etwas ganz besonderes reinbekommen würde. Etwas von echtem Wert und nicht so ein Dreck wie er in den Auslagen zu sehen war. Eigentlich, so meinte Scott, sollte das Schmuckstück einem privaten Sammler übergeben werden, aber Kenny würde wahrscheinlich damit ein besseres Geschäft machen können. Also hatte Kenny sich eine Knarre besorgt und war frech wie Oscar in den Laden marschiert, hatte dem Verkäufer die Knarre an den Kopf gehalten und hatte 5 Minuten später ohne jemanden erschossen zu haben das Amulett in den Händen gehalten. Der Verkäufer hatte ihn noch nicht mal erkannt, dank der Maske die Kenny sich trotz der Hitze aufgesetzt hatte. In Gedanken gab er schon das Geld aus, dass er für das juwelenbesetzte Amulett bekommen würde. Von weitem konnte er jetzt sein Ziel sehen. Das Cafe, zu dem Kenny unterwegs war, war nicht mehr im besten Zustand. Es hatte einmal zwei Stockwerke gehabt, doch irgendwann war das obere Stockwerk marode gewesen und halb eingestürzt. Nur das Treppenhaus hatte den Einsturz überstanden und verband die Reste des oberen Stocks mit dem Cafe unten. Das Cafe selbst gehörte Jolice, einem hochgewachsenen Blondschopf, welcher für sein Leben gern kochte und mit dem Cafe Hobby und Beruf verbunden hatte. Es war für Kenny und seine Weggenossen ein zweites Zuhause geworden und hatte in so vielen Nächten ebenso viele Saufpartys mitangesehen. Außerdem war es Wohnung, Planungszentrale und in wenigen Momenten auch Krankenzimmer. Der 2 Stock des Cafes beherbergte nun den „Sportraum", was doppelt komisch gemeint war, da das einzige Sportgerät eine verrostete Stange war, an der man Klimmzüge machen konnte. Zum andern war niemand wirklich versessen auf Sport aus der Gruppe, na ja fast niemand. Als Kenny nach oben blickte, sah der 15 Jährige wie üblich die Ausnahme dort oben unermüdlich schwitzen. Der Mann, den Kenny beobachtete, war etwa 2 Meter groß, trug eine abgetragene Jeans und ein Muskelnhirt. Brandon war der einzige aus der Gruppe, der die Stange benutzte und das lohnte sich auch. Kenny hatte noch nie einen Mann harte Schläge und Tritte austeilen sehen wie ihn. Andererseits hatte Kenny auch noch nie einen so schweigsamen Mann gesehen und war umso verwunderter das ausgerechnet so ein schweigsamer Typ eine so gutaussehende Freundin abgekommen hatte. Doch Maria, die blonde sexy Maria, hatte einen Narren an Brandon gefressen. Wusste der Teufel warum. Kenny wollte schon das Cafe betreten, als er Geräusche vom Seiteneingang hörte. Als er um die Ecke blickte kramte so ein verschissner Penner gerade den Müll des Cafes durch. Na warte, dachte Kenny, dir verpass ich eins. Sich um die Ecke schleichend, zog Kenny seine Knarre aus dem Hosenbund. Der Revolver sah täuschend echt aus und Kenny hatte noch niemandem verraten, dass das Teil unecht war. Aber seine Wirkung verfehlte es nicht als er es dem Penner an den Kopf hielt und mit lauter Stimme:" Hab ich dich du Penner. Unseren Müll durchwühlen und nicht mal für bezahlen was? Verpiss dich oder ich drücke ab" sagte. Der arme Kerl rannte so verängstigt davon, dass Kenny lauthals zu lachen anfing. Schuldgefühle konnte Kenny sich nicht leisten, dass Leben in den Slums war nun mal so. Es gab die Typen mit Kanonen und die Typen die erschossen wurden. Eben ein normaler Tag. Oben machte Brandon immer noch seine Klimmzüge und so wie er schwitzte mussten es schon mehr als hundert gewesen sein. Kenny hatte mal versucht Brandons Rekord zu zählen, war aber bei über 200 aus dem Tritt gekommen. Doch Brandon schwitzte immer erst aber einer bestimmten Anzahl und Kenny konnte das inzwischen gut abschätzen. „Hey Brandon, komm runter ich euch was zu erzählen. Du wirst staunen" rief Kenny dem Mann hoch und verschwand im Cafe ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, die höchstwahrscheinlich sowieso nicht kam.

* * *

Harry MacDowel legte gerade die letzte Karte seines Tarot ab, als das jüngste Mitglied seine kleinen Bande in das Cafe kam. Kenny strahlte über beide Ohren und Harry ahnte schon das Junge wieder einmal einen großen Fisch an Land gezogen hatte. Oder jedenfalls glaubte das Kenny wieder einmal. Harry hatte selten einen solchen Pechvogel wie Kenny erlebt. Der Junge war eine Waise gewesen, als Harry ihn aufgelesen hatte. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte Kenny sich mit kleinen Diebstählen über Wasser gehalten, doch die Wahl seiner Ziele zeugte eher von Dummheit. So hatte Kenny zum Beispiel versucht einem Mann die Geldbörse zu stehlen, der schon von weitem „verdeckter Ermittler" geschrieen hatte. Ein anderes Mal hatte er versucht einer wunderschönen Frau die Kette abzunehmen, nur um festzustellen das die Schlampe mehr als nur einen Bodyguard dabei hatte. Doch obwohl Kenny die Art von Pech mit sich brachte, die für andere genauso gefährlich war wie für den Pechhabenden, konnte es Harry nicht über sich bringen und Kenny auf die Straße setzen. Denn trotz alledem war Kenny ein ausgezeichneter Spion und hatte seine Ohren an der Straße, wie es so schön hieß. Außerdem war es nicht Harrys Art jemanden, den er einmal aufgenommen hatte, wieder rauszuwerfen. Hier in den Slums waren Banden wie eine Familie und eine Familie hielt zusammen, auch wenn der „Onkel" oder der „Bruder" nichts taugte. Besonders das Thema Familie war einer von Harrys Schwachpunkten. Er selbst war ebenso wie Kenny eine Waise gewesen und hatte seine Kindheit in einem Höllenloch von Waisenhaus verbracht. Die einzigen erzieherischen Maßnahmen die der Waisenhausleiter kannte waren Faust und Gürtel gewesen. Für Harry waren das schon fast alte Bekannte geworden, da er selbst zu den eher „freien Geistern" gehörte und sich einfach nicht an die Regeln des Waisenhauses halten wollte. Die Prügel die Harry hatte einstecken müssen hatten ihn wichtige Dinge gelehrt. Zum einen natürlich wie man Schläge ablocken konnte, zum anderen aber auch das es besser war nicht erwischt zu werden. Im Waisenhaus hatte Harry aber nicht nur schlechtes erlebt. In dem schäbigen Gebäude hatte er seinen besten Freund kennen gelernt. Zuerst hatte er den Jungen gar nicht bemerkt. Doch als der Waisenhausleiter seine, wie er es nannte „Einführungsstrafe", an dem Jungen losgelassen hatte und Harry zusammen mit ihm für eine andere Sache die Prügel mitbekommen hatte, landete Harry neben dem Neuen im Staub. Harry hatte sich an dem Tag geschworen aus dem Waisenhaus abzuhauen und ein freier Mann zu werden und der Junge mit den seltsamen bronzenen Augen war von einem Fremden an dem Tag zu einem Freund geworden. Brandon Heat, so hatte sich der Junge genannt. Schon damals recht schweigsam, hatte der Junge ab da nur noch gesprochen, wenn es wirklich wichtig gewesen war. Der Traum von der Freiheit und eine unglaubliche Loyalität zueinander hatte die beiden zusammengeschweißt und auch als sie den Plan in die Tat umsetzten und aus dem Waisenhaus flohen waren sie zusammengeblieben, eben wie eine Familie. Über die Jahre war die Familie gewachsen. Zuerst war John dazugekommen. Ein Riese von einem Teenager, Muskeln und wenig Hirn. Der typische Schläger und eine passende Ergänzung zu Brandon, der ein unglaubliches Geschick im Straßenkampf bewies. Der zweite im Bunde war der jetzige Besitzer des Cafes, Jolice. Was dessen Vergangenheit anging wusste Harry nicht viel über den jungen Mann. Er hatte irgendwann einfach das Cafe renoviert und jeden der Geld hatte bewirtet. Harry hatte eigentlich vorgehabt Schutzgeld zu erpressen, doch nach einem guten Essen und einer Unterhaltung war daraus Freundschaft geworden und später Familie. Als Kenny dazukam war die Familie größer, als Harry es überhaupt geplant hatte. Doch trotz des harten Lebens in den Slums hatte sich Harry gut geschlagen. Er hatte nicht nur seine kleine Familie versorgen können, nein, er hatte es auch geschafft einen guten Nebenverdienst zu machen. Die örtlichen Mafiaableger nutzten seine Dienste als Kurier und die Frauen liebten Harry und Harry liebte das Geld, welches er von ihnen erschwindeln konnte. Wenn Harry seinen Charme einschaltete hatte bisher keine Frau nein sagen können. Dazu noch sein gutes Aussehen und schon hatte er die Nixe am Haken und natürlich auch ihr Geld. Harrys Gedankengang wurde durch Kenny unterbrochen, der ihm ein wunderschönes Amulett unter die Nase hielt. „Na was sagst du dazu?" fragte der junge Afroamerikaner. „Tolles Teil oder?" Der Stolz der in der Stimme mitschwang ließ Harry lächeln. Trotz allem war Kenny eben doch noch ein Kind. Jolice, der das Frühstück fast fertig hatte, bestaunte von seinem Platz hinter der Theke das Amulett aus der Ferne. „Wo hast du das denn her?" fragte er Kenny und pfiff als er die Klunker auf dem Amulett sah. „Hab von Scott nenn Tipp gekriegt und sofort zugeschlagen" gab Kenny zurück und lies das Amulett vor Harrys Augen hin und her schwingen. Harry runzelte die Stirn als er den Namen Scott hörte. Er mochte den Schieber nicht besonders. Er war eine Ratte und das in vielerlei Hinsicht. Vor allem gab er eigentlich keine Tipps, schon gar keine die Umsonst waren und das musste dieser Tipp gewesen sein, denn Kenny hatte wohl kaum das Geld Scott zu bezahlen. Harry griff sich jetzt das Amulett und betrachtete es genauer. Dann musste er laut auflachen und zu Kenny gewandt sagte er dann „Kenny, du bist ein Idiot, das Teil wirst du nie los. Das ist ein Unikat, darauf wette ich und niemand kauft so was, viel zu heiß." Kennys Blick war von Stolz zu über die Maßen enttäuscht gewandelt als er an der Theke zusammensank. Harry tat es fast leid das gesagt zu haben, aber die Wahrheit war besser als der Versuch ein Einzelstück wie dieses Amulett an den Mann zu bringen und dabei geschnappt zu werden. Inzwischen war Brandon von oben heruntergekommen und hatte wohl einen Teil des Gespräches mit angehört. Er schnappte sich das Amulett vom Tisch und hielt Kenny einen Geldschein hin. Dieser war ganz baff von dem Angebot. „Du willst das Teil wirklich kaufen?" fragte er und konnte kaum glauben das Brandon nachdrücklich nickte und ihm den Geldschein auf der Theke zuschob. „Wow. Siehst du Harry von wegen unverkäuflich" gab Kenny an und wedelte mit dem Geldschein vor Harrys Nase herum. Dieser seufzte und gab sich geschlagen. Brandon ist einfach zu gutmütig dachte Harry bei sich und auch noch so verdammt Romantisch. Mit ernster Miene musterte Harry nun Brandon. „Du willst das Schmuckstück doch wohl nicht Maria schenken oder? Lass das lieber, das Teil bedeutet nur Ärger." Brandon, der bis dahin das verträumt das Amulett angestarrt hatte, richtete seinen Blick kurz auf Harry. Dann passierte das, was Harry gerne das Gendanken-Lese-Spiel nannte. Brandon schien genau zu wissen, was Harry über das Amulett wusste und was er ganz genau davon hielt es zu verschenken. Es war zu gefährlich Maria damit zu beglücken. Das Mädchen musste auf der Straße nur damit gesehen werden und schon hatte die Kleine echte Probleme am Hals. Brandon nickte nur auf Harrys Worte und wollte das Amulett Kenny zurückgeben, doch der winkte ab „Ne Alter, das kannste vergessen, keine Geldrückgabe." Wer jetzt glaubte, dass der kampferprobte Brandon Kenny einfach das Geld abnahm, der irrte. Brandon akzeptierte einen Deal und dessen Konsequenzen immer. Eine ehrliche Haut unter lauter Gaunern, hatte Maria einst einmal bei einem Beisammensein gesagt und Harry hatte das als äußerst treffend angesehen. Nach dem diese Geschichte gegessen war, machte sich Harry daran das Tarot aufzudecken. Doch schon nach der ersten Karte stöhnte er auf. „Na wunderbar" sagte er und legte die Karte zurück „dieser Tag wird wohl ein echter Reinfall." „Wie kannst du nur an diesen Hokuspokus glauben" fragte Kenny und mampfte bereits die ersten Brötchen in sich rein, die Jolice gemacht hatte. Harry ignorierte das und zog eine weitere Karte. Als er sie sah musste er leicht grinsen. „Nun vielleicht deshalb, weil sie mir die Wahrheit zeigen" lachte Harry jetzt und zeigte Kenny die Karte des Narren, welche auf dem Platz im Tarot gelegen hatte, welcher für Freunde und Verwandte vorgesehen war. „Erinnert der dich an Irgendwen Kenny?" fragte Harry und bekam dafür einen recht garstigen Blick des Teenys. Den Blick ignorierend machte Harry weiter, deckte Karte um Karte auf, doch die Gesamtbotschaft blieb. Ein mieser Tag würde das werden und den Beginn des Tages machte John. Der Riese kam völlig außer Atem in das Cafe gestürzt und überbrachte ziemlich miese Nachrichten. „Deets ist wieder da und er hatte ne neue Gang zusammengetrommelt. Die wollen uns fertig machen" Deets war ein „alter Bekannter". Einer von denen, die man lieber nie wieder gesehen hätte. Harry atmete einmal tief ein und aus und sagte dann „Dann müssen wir ihm zeigen, dass wir und das nicht so einfach gefallen lassen werden, oder Jungs?" Kenny und John jubelten und Brandon lächelte nur und nickte. Jolice blieb still. Er war kein Kämpfer und kam auch nur in den seltensten Fällen mit. So war es auch diesmal, als die Gruppe kampfbereit das Cafe verließ. John führte sie zum Kampfplatz, eigentlich ein Dach eines Hause, welches von den Gangs der Umgebung als Arena für Bandenkriege genutzt wurde. Unterwegs zog Kenny seinen Revolver hervor. „Endlich kann ich das Teil mal richtig benutzen" meinte er und streichelte das kalte Metall liebevoll. „Kannst du damit überhaupt umgehen?" fragte John skeptisch und beäugte den Revolver noch skeptischer. „Klar" antworte Kenny „vertau mir." John schüttelte den Kopf „Nein danke, ich vertaue lieber auf Brandon."

* * *

Maria streckte sich ein letztes Mal in der Sonne und stieg dann die Stufen der Schule hinunter. Die Schule hatte heute früher Schluss gemacht, da einige Lehrer sich eine dieser widerlichen Sommergrippen eingefangen hatten. Der jungen Frau konnte das nur Recht sein. Zwar war Maria eine vorbildliche Schülerin, aber auch sie freute sich über ein paar Stunden Freizeit. Diese, so mahlte sie sich aus, würde sie mit Brandon verbringen. Vielleicht eine Shopping Tour oder vielleicht auch ein Eis irgendwo in der Stadt. Sie und Brandon waren erst ein Monate zusammen und der schweigsame Mann hatte ihr Herz im Sturm erobert. Es waren die Dinge, die Brandon nicht sagte, die Maria dazu veranlasst hatten der Liebe eine Chance zu geben. Hinter der harten Schale, hatte nach Maria nach Wochen des Grabens, einen umso weicheren Kern gefunden. Auf den ersten Blick schien Brandon nicht mehr zu sein, als einer der Schläger der Slums. Hart und brutal. Doch die wenigen Dinge die er sagte und vor allem die Dinge die er Tat, zeigten Maria schon bald einen sanften und absolut Loyalen Menschen, der niemals zu lassen würde, das jemand der unter seinem Schutz stand leiden musste. Auch seine Freunde hatte Maria liebgewonnen. Sogar Harry, den alten Charmeur, konnte Maria leiden, dabei hatte er es zu mindest einmal bei ihr versucht. Doch sie hatte schon bald gemerkt, dass er damit nur Brandon hatte Ärgern wollen und hatte dem Galan einen Korb gegeben. Brandon hatte die ganze Sache so ruhig mit angesehen, dass Maria zu erst geglaubt hatte, er würde sich gar nicht für sie interessieren. Dann hatte Jolice, der liebenswerte Cafebesitzer, ihr erklärt, dass Harry und Brandon sich niemals etwas wegnehmen würde und Brandon deshalb auch keine Angst gehabt hatte, dass er Maria auch nur annährend hätte verlieren können. Seit dem Zeitpunkt hatte sich Marias Sicht über die Dinge die Brandon und Harry betrafen geändert. Die beiden waren wie Brüder, eine Familie und Maria war auf dem besten Weg zu einem Teil dieser Familie zu werden. Maria war gerade am Treppenabsatz unten angekommen, als sie von hinten gerufen wurde. Eine ihrer Schulkameradinnen, Sara, kam die Treppe heruntergestürzt und winkte aufgeregt. „Maria, warte", rief sie und stand wenige Augenblicke später schwer atmend neben der blonden Frau. „Wollen wir nicht noch ein wenig Shoppen gehen? In der Stadt hat ein neues Kaufhaus aufgemacht und die haben eine Modeabteilung die..." weiter kam Sara nicht. Ein lautes aufdringliches Hupen kam von der Straße. Der Ursprung der krächzenden Hupe kam von einem Kleinlaster mit Ladefläche, welcher schon mal bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Maria rollte mit den Augen. Der Kleinlaster gehörte ihrem Vater und aus irgendeinem Grund wusste ihr alter Herr immer wann die Schule aus war. Selbst wenn es dazu unplanmäßig kam stand er vor der Schule um sie abzuholen. Als Kind hatte Maria oft geglaubt, dass ihr Vater Hellseher sein müsste um das zu schaffen, doch inzwischen empfand sie gemischte Gefühle darüber. Zum einen war es ihr lästig, zum anderen fand sie es äußerst Süß von ihm. Maria entschuldigte sich bei Sara und machte es ich kurze Zeit später neben ihrem Vater bequem. Der schon etwas in die Jahre gekommene Mann hatte eines dieser schrillen Hawaii-Hemden an und eine Sonnenbrille auf. Doch trotz der fröhlichen Farben des Hemdes wirkte er ernst und nachdenklich und das eigentlich immer. Maria hatte, wie auch bei Brandon, recht bald gemerkt, das ihr Vater damit andere einschüchtern konnte und das auch liebend gerne tat. Nur wer hinter die Fassade sah, konnte sehen was für ein liebenswerter Mann dort hinter steckte. „Na mein Schatz, wie war die Schule" begrüßte Vater sie und begann die Fahrt nach Hause. „Nicht schlecht", gab Maria zurück, „aber eigentlich wollte ich noch etwas in die Stadt und shoppen gehen oder..." Maria biss sich auf die Zunge, doch sie wusste es war zu spät. Brandon zu erwähnen war wie Öl ins Feuer gießen wenn sie mit Vater sprach. Doch dieser hatte den ungewollt ausgeworfenen Köder bereits geschluckt. „Maria", Vater betonte den Namen was schon mal ein schlechtes Zeichen und der Beginn einer Predigt war, „ich habe dir doch gesagt du sollt dich nicht mehr mit diesem Taugenichts treffen. Er ist gefährlich, hat keinen Job und treibt sich mit den falschen Leuten rum" Kaum hatte er das gesagt, als er mit einem Finger nach oben aus dem Fenster zeigte. Als Maria dem Blick folgte, konnte sie sehen, dass es Vater wieder einmal gelungen war einen Beweis aus dem Nichts zu erbringen. Oben auf dem Dach des Hauses an dem sie gerade vorbeifuhren, kämpften zwei Gruppen gegeneinander und einer der wildesten Kämpfer war selbst von hier unten zu erkennen. „Brandon" flüsterte Maria und machte sich große Sorgen um ihren Freund. Dann waren sie schon an dem Haus vorbei und auf dem Weg nach Hause.

* * *

Die Schlägerei auf dem Dach war hart und ohne Gnade auf beiden Seiten. Als Harry und seine Gruppe auf dem Dach angekommen waren, hatte der fette Deets 10 Schläger um sich versammelt. Es waren kaum Worte gefallen vorher, nur die üblichen Schmähungen und Beschimpfungen. Dann waren beide Gruppen auf einander losgegangen. Alle bis auf Deets. Der fette Kerl war kein Kämpfer nur ein Großmaul mit brutaler Ader. Seine Jungs taten alles was der Fettsack sagte und Harry verabscheute diese Art von Bandenboss. Jemand der das Risiko der Gruppe nicht mittrug, hatte nach Harrys Auffassung nicht das Recht Boss genannt zuwerden. Deshalb war es auch Harry der den ersten Schläger der ihm zu Nahe kam einen Schlag mitten ins Gesicht verpasste. Da das Verhältnis 2:1 stand, musste Harrys Gruppe schnell ein paar Gegner ausschalten um nicht ins Hintertreffen zu geraten. Harrys schneller Angriff erledigte den Gegner und verschaffte Harry einen kurzen Augenblick um die „Schlacht" zu beurteilen. Es lief gut. Der Gegner hatte geglaubt durch zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit gewinnen zu können und hatte nicht damit gerechnet das er auf einen Kämpfer wie Brandon stoßen würde. Brandon war mal hier mal da, trat, schlug, parierte. Er schien jedem seiner Freunde beistehen zu können und trotzdem seine eigenen Gegner immer da zu haben wo er sie haben wollte, nämlich vor seiner Faust. John war nicht ganz so gut wie Brandon, doch was der bärige Mann an Technik nachstand, machte er durch pure Kraft wett. Nur Kenny brachte sich mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten. Als Harry mit seinem zweiten Gegner fertig war, hatte Kenny es noch nicht mal mit einem aufnehmen können. Seine beiden Gegner hatten es geschafft ihn in eine Ecke zu drängen und schlugen auf den armen Kerl ein wie Löwen sich über eine Beute hermachten. Harry wollte gerade zu Hilfe eilen, als Brandon angerauscht kam. Der erste der beiden Kennyverprügler bekam einen Sprungtritt in den Rücken. Ein hässliches Knacken zeugte von einem Bruch und der Typ stand auch nicht mehr auf. Der zweite schaffte es tatsächlich Brandon eine zu verpassen, ehe dieser mit einem Kopfstoß seinem Gegner das Nasenbein brach und ihn dann mit einer schnellen Kombination seiner Fäuste zu Boden schickte. Dann war alles vorbei. Keiner der anderen Gang stand noch oder hatte noch große Lust zu kämpfen. Harry sammelte seine Leute um sich und machte sich auf zu Deets, der überraschender Weise noch immer da stand und wie ein Fisch an Land auf seine Leute glotzte. Harry setzte sein Verhandlungslächeln auf und machte einige Schritte auf Deets zu. Er wusste das Brandon seinen Rücken decken konnte und jedes Quantum an Selbstbewusstsein tropfte deshalb aus seinem Lächeln. „Deets, Deets, Deets" schüttelte Harry den Kopf „mit solchen Luschen willst du uns eins reinwürgen? Du lässt ganz schön nach." Zu Harrys Überraschung zog Deets, zitternd und schwitzend wie ein Schwein, eine Automatik aus seiner Hose und richtete sie auf Harry. „Bleib wo du bist, Mistkerl" kam es von Deets, doch seine Stimme zitterte noch Schlimmer als seine Hände. „Ich blas euch alle um." Harry seufzte. Warum musste immer Gewalt die Lösung sein? Er hätte Deets gehen lassen, hätte ihr gewarnt und wie Baby zu Mama rennen lassen, doch die Waffe war ...etwas Persönliches. Harry schnippte mit den Fingern und meinte zu Kenny gewandt:" Kenny, hol dein Spielzeug raus, Mr. Deets will spielen." Harry konnte nicht sehen, dass Kenny jetzt anfing zu schwitzen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Seine Knarre war doch nicht echt und wenn er das jetzt in der Situation vor Deets zu gab, würde der sie glatt abknallen. „Kenny!" forderte Harry jetzt lautstark und winkte ungeduldig mit seiner Hand. Gerade wollte Kenny etwas sagen als Brandon vortrat. Als die Waffe direkt auf seiner Brust auflag, hielt er an. Alle hielten den Atem an und Harry war das Lächeln vergangen. Auch Deets war geschockt, ja sogar noch mehr. Das Zittern, das Schwitzen, Harry erkannte Angst in Deets Augen und fragte sich was zum Teufel da vor sich ging. „Was für ein kranker Freak bist du denn?" fragte Deets und ging einen Schritt zurück. Doch er kam nicht weit. Brandon griff nach der Automatik, verdrehte Deets Handgelenk als ob es aus Pappe wäre und riss ihm die Waffe aus der Hand. Die Waffe floh John vor die Füße und der hob sie verdutzt auf und steckte sie ein. Deets war ohnmächtig geworden, doch Brandon lies es nicht dabei bewenden. Als Brandon zum vierten Schlag gegen das inzwischen aufgequollene Gesicht von Deets erhob, hielt Harry in auf in dem er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Der Kampf war vorbei und diesmal würde Deets wissen das er verloren hatte und er würde es spüren. Zufrieden wandte sich Harry ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu einem wohlverdienten Frühstück.

* * *

Einige Minuten später machte die Gruppe auf einer der vielen Brücken halt, die die Slums mit der Innenstadt verbanden. Der Ausblick war fantastisch und irgendwann, so hatte sich die Gruppe geschworen, würde jeder von ihnen aus der Innenstadt auf die Slums blicken und nicht, wie jetzt, aus ihnen heraus. John viel auf, dass er noch Deets Waffe hatte und wollte sein Beutestück doch mal unter die Lupe nehmen. Nach einigen Versuchen den Schlitten der Waffe zurückzuziehen warf er die Waffe fluchend in den Fluss unter ihnen. „Dieser Bastard" fluchte John „Hat glatt versucht uns mit nem Spielzeug zu verarschen." Resigniert macht eine John eine unanständige Geste und fragte Harry dann:" Sag mal Harry, warum schlagen wir uns noch mal mit Deets herum?" Die Frage war eigentlich rein rhetorisch, doch Kenny hatte noch nie viel übrig für Rhetorik und außerdem wollte er Harry etwas ärgern. „Du weißt doch, Harry hat sich an Deet´s Freundin ran gemacht" antwortete er auf Johns Frage und grinste Harry fies an. Dieser machte ein gekünsteltes und verletztes Gesicht und meinte:" Das ist nicht wahr, sie ist zu mir gekommen." „Klar Harry" setzte Kenny nach. Harry blieb ruhig und gab zurück: „ Ach was, außerdem ist Deets nur sauer, weil er nicht so hoch in der Oberliga spielt wie sein Bruder." Das ließ John aufhorchen. „Sein Bruder? Du meinst diesen Irren? Wie hieß er noch gleich?" John grübelte kurz und kam dann auf den Namen. „Mad Dog richtig?" Kenny nickte „Ja, aber ist der nicht tot? Ich hab gehört er wäre bei nem Coup erschossen worden" „Was?" fragte darauf Harry etwas schockiert „Ich hab gehört er hätte ein paar Cops umgelegt und wäre deshalb auf der Flucht." Diese Information regte eine Diskussion an welche der Gerüchte wahr wäre, doch klar war nur, dass Mad Dog ein Mitglied der Mafia geworden war. Danach verlor sich die Spur der Wahrheit und verlief im Sand der Lüge und Vermutung. Eine Viertel Stunde später trennte sich die Gruppe. Harry musste zu einer seiner Verabredungen, Kenny wollte sich Scott vornehmen, die Sache mit dem Amulett wurmte den Kleinen ziemlich und John und Brandon mussten noch einen Botengang für einen der Bandenbosse der Slums machen. Hätten sie gewusst, dass dies der Anfang vom Ende werden würde, keiner von ihnen hätte die Brücke jemals verlassen.

* * *

Es wurde langsam Abend, als Harry in einem der nobleren Restaurants auf sein nächstes Opfer wartete. Die Kleine war etwa 25 und hatte den Fehler gemacht in einer Disco die falschen Leute zu treffen. Harry war zufällig Zeuge eines sehr unschönen Zwischenfalls geworden und hatte beherzt eingegriffen, nur um festzustellen das die Rettung ein doppelter Glücksfall war. Zum einen war die Kleine eine echte Granate und das nicht nur im Bett. Nein, das Mädel war auch noch Reich und wusste anscheinen nicht wohin mit dem Geld. Bisher hatte Harry nur reifere Damen als Opfer betrachtet, weil diese meistens allein und verzweifelt waren und alles Taten um ihren jungen Lover zu halten. Doch die junge Monika hatte es Harry angetan. Na ja, jedenfalls so lange, wie er ihr Geld ausgeben konnte. Doch Harry ahnte schon, dass damit bald Schluss sein würde, denn Monika sprach in letzter Zeit immer öfter von Heirat und Kindern. Nicht das Harry etwas gegen die Ehe oder Kinder einzuwenden hatte, aber ohne einen Nutzen davon zu haben zu Heiraten, nein das war nicht sein Stil. Monika kam pünktlich wie immer und sah auch noch verdammt gut aus. Das schwarze Etwas, welches ihren Körper umschmeichelte, zeigte mehr von ihr, als das es versteckte. Nicht gerade unauffällig, wenn man bedachte was für eine Art von Restaurant dies hier war und wer hier verkehrte. Doch mit dem Reichtum kamen die Privilegien und so kümmerte sich weder Belegschaft noch einer der Gäste um die junge Frau. Harry stand bereits hinter dem Stuhl und rückte ihn an den Tisch, als sich Monika setzte. Charme war Harrys Waffe und er verstand mit ihr umzugehen wie ein Chirurg mit einem Skalpell. Komplimente, Geschenke ein tiefer Blick, keine Frau hatte bisher widerstehen können und Harry hatte bisher recht gut davon gelebt. Nach einem guten Essen und etwas zuviel Wein für Monika, war der Abend fast perfekt. Doch leider begann die junge Frau wieder von der Ehe zu reden und Harry machte sich bereit seine besten Entschuldigungen herauszukramen. Gegen Ende des Abends, war es nur der Wein der Harry aus der Patsche half. Monika war so müde, dass sie die Hälfte der Ausreden nicht mehr mitbekam und Harry lies ihr ein Taxi rufen. Als das Taxi ankam zog er Monika noch einmal an sich heran und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss. In dem Wissen, das es der letzte Kuss für diese Frau von Harry MacDowel gewesen sein würde, ging Harry in die Nacht hinaus und zurück in die Slums.

* * *

Kenny kochte vor Wut. Dieser Wixer, Scott, hatte sich nicht am Telefon gemeldet. Alle Kontakte Kennys behaupteten aber Steif und Fest das der Schieber seine Wohnung nicht verlassen hatte. Wutentbrannt war Kenny nichts anderes übrigbeblieben als selbst bei Scott anzuklopfen. Umso überraschter war Kenny, als er Scott vor seiner Wohnung abfing. „Du verdammtes Arschloch" begrüßte Kenny den bebrillten Schieber und packte den kahlköpfigen Mann am Kragen um ihn an die Wand zu schleudern. „Das mit dem Amulett war ne verlade und dafür bezahlst du jetzt." Scott lies sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Wenn von so was aus der Ruhe gebracht wurde, hatte man als Schieber nicht genug Mumm in den Knochen und im Geschäft nichts zu suchen. „Beruhige dich Kenny, das mit dem Amulett tut mir leid" versuchte Scott Kenny zu beruhigen. „Ich hab erst später erfahren wie viel das Ding wert ist. Aber ich sag dir was, ich geb dir ne Info umsonst und wir sind quitt, ok?" Kenny war misstrauisch. Umsonst hatte Scott noch nie was abgegeben. Aber er ließ den Mann los und nickte dem Mann zu er solle die Info rausrücken. Scott zündete sich eine seiner Zigaretten an und inhalierte gierig den Rauch. Dann sagte er mit leiser Stimme:" Milanda sucht dich, es war ihr Amulett, weißt du?" Kenny wurde bleich oder das was ein Schwarzer nun mal bleich nannte. Milanda war keine Unbekannte im Slum. Sie war eine der großen Schieberinnen in der Stadt, eine Verbindung zur Mafia und ein tödlicher Feind für jene, die die Dummheit begingen sich gegen sie zu stellen. Plötzlich quietschten Reifen und zwei schwarze Limousinen sperrten die Straße ab. Aus jeder sprangen Männer in schwarzen Anzügen und Sonnenbrillen die gerade zu das Wort „Bodyguard" raus schrien. Kenny versuchte wegzurennen, aber die Chancen waren gegen ihn. Das letzte was Kenny noch hörte war Scotts leise Stimme: „Tut mir leid Kenny, aber Geschäft ist Geschäft." Dann wurde es dunkel für Kenny.

* * *

Brandon und John saßen unruhig auf ihren Stühlen. Eigentlich war es nur John der Unruhig war. Brandon zeigte wie immer dieses ausdruckslose Gesicht, so als ob ihn die Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer nicht stören würden. Jene Geräusche, das Schlagen und Treten, das Wimmern und Ächzen, Flehen und Betteln, waren es, die John so Nervös machten. Sie erinnerten den Mann daran, was passierte wenn man dem Mann vor dem sie saßen etwas schuldig blieb. Der Abschluss der Kaskade des Schmerzes aus dem anderen Zimmer war ein lauter Knall, welcher von eine Schusswaffe stammte. Dann war es plötzlich gespenstisch Ruhig. Der Mann der gegenüber Brandon und John saß seufzte laut:" Schon wieder einer. Dabei sage ich ihnen immer das sie sie am leben lassen sollen. So komme ich doch nie zu meinem Geld." Der Mann zog an einem Zigarillo und betrachtete nun das Päckchen das Brandon und John abgegeben hatten. „Ihr seit da ganz anders" meinte er und untersuchte den Inhalt genauer. „Völlig zuverlässig und ehrlich, gut fürs Geschäft. Liegt bestimmt an eurem Boss, oder? Sagt Harry er kann für mich arbeiten, wenn er mal keine Lust mehr hat mit euch rumzuhängen." John nickte und musste allen Mut zusammen nehmen um das war er nun sagen wollte auch zu sagen. „Ähmm, da war noch etwas, Sir. Sie kennen doch Deets und seine Gruppe?" Der Mann ihm gegenüber schien kurz zu überlegen und nickte dann. „Nun" fuhr John fort „könnten sie nicht mit denen mal reden. Wir haben ein kleines „Problem" mit denen und wenn das so weiter geht könnten unsere Geschäfte darunter leiden." Der Mann lachte auf als er das hörte. „Deets ist ein Schwachkopf, aber ich rede mit ihm. Ich will ja nicht meine besten Laufburschen verlieren, oder?" John und Brandon erhoben sich und machten eine tiefe Verbeugung. Dann verließen sie den Raum und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

* * *

Deets Versteck lag am Rande der Slums. Eine alte Autowerkstatt diente nicht nur als Tarnung, sondern gab seinen Jungs die Gelegenheit an Autos rumzuschrauben. Manche der Autos waren sogar Legal dort, andere tauchten dort auf, wurden umgespritzt und verschwanden wieder, ohne das etwas in den Büchern auftauchte. Normalerweise war umso später Zeit niemand mehr dort. Doch diesmal herrschte dort reger Betrieb. Deets wütete in der Werkstatt. Diese Punks und ihr Anführer Harry hatten ihn zum Gespött gemacht. Jeder auf der Straße wusste von der falschen Waffe und natürlich von der Prügel die Deets eingesteckt hatte. Diesen Mistkerl Brandon würde Deets fertig machen. Kein Knochen würde heil bleiben und dann würde Deets bestimmt noch mehr einfallen. Vor Wut schmiss der fette Gangboss Werkzeug an die Wand, schlug auf Gangmitglieder ein oder brüllte seine Wut einfach heraus. Als er fertig war, sank er erschöpft auf eine abgenutzte Couch. Die Wut hatte bisher die Schmerzen überlagert, doch jetzt fühlte sich Deets wie ausgekotzt. Sein Gesicht war voller Schwellungen, einige Zähne fehlten und das blaue Auge war die Krönung. Deets überlegte sich gerade, wie er den Schaden an seiner Person und an seinem Namen auf der Straße wiedergutmachen konnte, als es vor den Rolltoren laut schepperte. Dann öffnete sich die Zwischentür und Deets musste verdutzt ansehen wie zwei seiner Jungs in die Werkstatt geworfen wurden. Die beiden waren übel zugerichtet. Aus den Schatten hinter der Tür erklang eine tiefe und bösartig klingende Stimme. „Deine Jungs sind ja unter aller Sau, Deets. Kein Wunder das du nicht mal mit ein paar Punks fertig wirst." Deets erstarrte. Wer war der Fremde und woher kannte er ihn. Ein Wink von Deets und seine restliche Gang verteilte sich, teilweise mit Werkzeug bewaffnet in der Werkstatt. Wenn der Fremde hereinkam würden sie sich auf ihn stürzen. Doch als der Fremde den Schritt ins Licht wagte, konnte Deets kaum glauben wenn er sah. Der Mann war etwa gleichgroß wie Deets, doch hatte er im Vergleich zu dem fetten Gangboss nicht ein Gramm Fett am Körper. Durchtrainierte Muskeln steckten in einem feinen Anzug. Das schwarze struppige Haar machte den Mann zu einem wilden Anblick, zu einem Anblick von dem Deets geglaubt hatte, er würde ihn nie wieder sehen. „Bruder" entfuhr es ihm. „Man sagt du wärst tot." Der Mann ging langsam auf Deets zu, ignorierte die bewaffneten Männer, welche völlig verwirrt über ihren Boss waren und sagte:" Das kann ich mir denken, viele wünschen sich bestimmt das es so wäre." Als er die Couch erreicht hatte musterte Mad Dog seinen Bruder. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte Deets wohl kein so großes Talent gehabt in den Slums etwas aufzubauen. Mad Dog war nur 2 Jahre älter, doch hatte er es geschafft aus den Slums zu entkommen und war der Mafia beigetreten. Jetzt war ein bezahlter Killer, eine Tötungsmaschine ohne Gnade. Wäre da nicht der letzte Auftrag gewesen, welcher Mad Dog gezwungen hatte unterzutauchen, er hätte diesen Wichser von Bruder und die Slums gar nicht mehr besucht. Jetzt war er hier und ihm war jetzt schon langweilig. Als er von dem Kampf zwischen Deets und diesem Möchtegern Harry MacDowel gehört hatte, hatte er sein Versteck in den Slums verlassen um sich den Kampf anzusehen. Die Schmach seines Bruders war es gewesen die ihn zu diesem Besuch gezwungen hatte. Dieser Schwachkopf ruinierte noch seinen guten Namen wenn er so weiter machte und das konnte Mad Dog nun gar nicht gebrauchen. Es gab also zwei Möglichkeiten. Die erste hätte Mad Dog besser gefallen, beinhaltete sie doch einfach dem Schwachkopf vor ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen. Doch leider hatte er ihrer Mutter versprochen auf seinen Bruder aufzupassen und selbst wenn er sonst nicht so war, seiner Mutter gegenüber hielt er seine Versprechen. Also musste Plan B her. Böse grinsend setzte sich Mad Dog neben seinen Bruder und sagte:" Also Brüderchen, erzähl mir alles über diesen Harry MacDowel."

* * *

John und Brandon waren die Ersten die in das Cafe zurückkehrten. Als sie die Tür des Cafes öffneten, hörten sie das Lachen eines Engels. Maria saß am Tresen und trank einen von Jolice berühmten Cocktails. Das Zeug enthielt keinen Alkohol, dafür aber so viele Früchte das man riskierte an einem Zuckerschock zu sterben, wenn man einen davon trank. John bemerkte sofort, dass sich Brandon versteifte und rollte etwas mit den Augen. Dreck, dachte er bei sich, die beiden sind jetzt schon so lange zusammen und er wird immer noch nervös wenn er sie sieht. Liebe muss echt schön sein. Um Brandon etwas zu ärgern, schubste John ihn in spielerisch in Richtung Maria. Die blonde Frau glich tatsächlich einem Engel und John war etwas Eifersüchtig auf Brandon das er so eine Sahneschnitte abbekommen hatte. Maria fiel Brandon sofort um den Hals und küsste ihn innig. Dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete ihren Lover mit strengem Blick. „Ich habe euch wieder kämpfen sehen und ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht" sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die eher zu einer Lehrerin oder einer besorgten Mutter gepasst hätte, als zu einem Engel. „Du wolltest doch damit aufhören Brandon" begann Maria weiterzureden und John ahnte schon, dass sie einer ihrer Predigten loslassen würde. Da John nicht die Lust hatte auch noch was abzubekommen, machte er schnell den Vorschlag, dass Brandon Maria lieber nach Hause bringen sollte, da es ja schließlich schon spät sei. Auf dem Weg nach Draußen funkelte Brandon John wütend an, doch der streckte dem anderen nur die Zunge raus. Sollte Brandon doch die Predigt abbekommen, schließlich war er es auch, der sich in Maria verliebt hatte. Als die beiden gegangen waren, bemerkte John, dass Kenny noch gar nicht da war. Sich Sorgen machend, ging John zurück auf die Straßen um ihn zu suchen.

* * *

Brandon und Maria gingen nebeneinander die dunklen Straßen entlang. Maria wohne zusammen mit ihrem Vater am Rand der Slums, dort wo die Vorstadt begann. Maria hatte den Weg durch die Slums schon öfter gemach, entweder allein oder mit einer Freundin. Manchmal auch in dunkler Nacht, als Mutprobe. Bei solchen Spaziergängen erinnerte sich Maria immer, wie sie Brandon kennen gelernt hatte. Dabei war die Erinnerung gar nicht so schön. Sie war auf einer dieser Mutproben von drei Kerlen angemacht worden. Die Drei hatten sie verfolgt und als Maria versucht hatte ihnen zu entkommen, hatten die Drei sie unter einer Brücke eingekreist. Was die Kerle vorhatten war in ihren Gesichter abzulesen und Maria wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen die Hände ihrer Peiniger. Doch gegen drei hatte sie keine Chance. Als der erste die Hand unter ihren Pulli schob und dabei blöde grinste, dachte Maria das es vorbei sei, doch dann sackte der Grabscher plötzlich röchelnd in sich zusammen. Die andern beiden sahen sich plötzlich zwei Männern gegenüber, die Marias Peiniger ziemlich zusammenprügelten. Als Maria sich beruhigt hatte, reichte ihr der eine die Hand und stellte sich vor:" Gnädige Frau" sagte er und verbeugte sich dabei steif „ mein Name ist Harry MacDowel und das ist mein Freund Brandon Heat. Ich hoffe dieser Abschaum hat sie nicht zu sehr belästigt?" Maria hätte beinahe über die seltsame Art zu sprechen gelacht doch als sie Brandon in seine bronzenen Augen sah, verging das Lachen und wurde durch ein Lächeln ersetzt, das Brandon nach leichtem Zögern dann auch erwiderte. Später erfuhr sie von Harry, dass er Brandon bis dahin nur Harry mal angelächelt hätte. Die späteren Treffen mit Brandon, ließen dieses Lächeln öfter erscheinen und aus einem Lächeln wurde Liebe. Doch je mehr sich Maria in Brandon verliebte, umso mehr sorgte sie sich auch um ihn. Seine unerschütterliche Treue zu Harry brachte ihn öfter in Situationen, die für ihn gefährlich waren. Ihre bisherigen Versuche ihn aus den Slums zu holen waren bisher immer gescheitert. Es hatte zwar nie Streit deswegen gegeben, aber Brandon hatte auch nie gezeigt, dass er irgendetwas von dem was Maria im sagte auch tun würde. Doch jetzt hatte Maria einen Trumpf im Ärmel. Ihr Vater hielt zwar nicht viel von Brandon, aber er hatte sich einverstanden erklärt in seiner Firma zu fragen ob es dort nicht arbeit gäbe. Und tatsächlich war eine Stelle frei geworden und Vater hatte es ihr zu Hause gesagt. Das war auch der Grund warum er ihr erlaubt hatte in die Slums zu gehen. „Brandon?" fragte Maria nun „was würdest du sagen wenn ich dir Arbeit besorgen könnte? Würdest du sie annehmen? Vater hat da vielleicht etwas für dich." Die Sekunden schienen sich für Maria zu dehnen als sie die Antwort abwartete. Doch sie wurde enttäuscht. Brandon schüttelte den Kopf sagte aber nichts. Wie typisch für ihn, dachte Maria. Nie etwas sagen, nur wenn es wirklich wichtig ist. Aber Maria war noch nicht bereit aufzugeben. „Aber warum nicht?" hakte sie weiter nach. „Du könntest die Slums verlassen und vielleicht könnten wir dann irgendwann zusammen ziehen. Oder ist dir deine Freundschaft zu Harry so wichtig?" Sie hatte eigentlich fragen wollen ob sie wichtiger war als sie, aber die Antwort kannte sie schon. Sie hatte die Frage so oft gestellt und immer hatte Brandon genickt, so wie er es auch diesmal tat. Eine andere Frau wäre jetzt wohl ausgeflippt. So eine Beleidigung war ein Verrat an der Liebe, doch Maria kannte die Hintergründe. Jeder aus Brandons Gruppe hatte einen Teil der Geschichte erzählt, selbst Harry. Von Kindheit an hatte Brandon nur die Slums gekannt und nur Harry als Freund gehabt. Seine Freundschaft ging tiefer als Blutsbande oder Liebe und Maria wusste, dass sie diese Bande niemals zerschneiden konnte. Resigniert seufzte Maria und hakte sich bei Brandon ein. Sie waren jetzt schon fast zu Hause und die wenigen Minuten wollte sie noch mit Brandon genießen. Als sie fast vor der Haustür standen wunderte sich Maria über den schwarzen Wagen vor ihrer Haustür. Als sie näher kamen, öffnete sich die Haustür und drei vornehm gekleidete Herren kamen heraus. Alle drei verbeugten sich und sie konnte Vater noch sagen hören:" Danke für den Besuch und sagen sie Daddy das ich es mir überlegen werde." Dann stiegen die Männer in ihren Wagen und brausten davon. Dann erblickte Vater sie und Brandon und stürmte sofort auf sie los. „Maria komm sofort her" donnerte Vater und zog Maria aus Brandons Armen. Ihr blieb nicht mal Zeit für einen Abschiedskuss und Maria war dankbar das Brandon nicht auf Vater losging. Im Gegenteil, Brandon blieb ganz ruhig und gelassen. „Und du" fuhr Vater jetzt fort „du lässt meine Tochter endlich in Frieden. Ich mag dich nicht und deine Freunde auch nicht. Und ich mag nicht was ihr tut und was aus euch werden wird. Also geh jetzt und komm nie wieder." Damit war die für Vater die Sache erledigt und Maria wurde von ihm ins Haus gezogen. Brandon stand noch einige Sekunden vor der Tür, drehte sich dann um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

* * *

Als Harry spät am Abend in das Cafe kam, herrschte dort eine dunkel anmutende Atmosphäre. Die Lichter waren heruntergedreht, die Juke-Box spielte Blues und Brandon saß mit traurigem Gesicht am Tresen und ließ das Amulett vor seiner Nase baumeln. Harry seufzte und setzte sich zu seinem Freund um ihm Trost zu spenden. „Du hast also versucht es ihr zu geben, richtig?" fragte er Brandon und legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass das nichts wird. Also was ist denn passiert?" Brandon setzte gerade an, als die Tür des Cafes aufgerissen wurde und John schwer atmend im Eingang stand. „Milanda hat Kenny entführt" keuchte John. „Dieser kleine Idiot hat doch glatt einen von Milandas Läden überfallen und jetzt hat sie ihn am Arsch." Harry schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Kenny war echt nicht zu Helfen. Milanda war nun wirklich eine Nummer zu groß, um sich mit ihr anzulegen. John lief jetzt nervös im Cafe auf und ab und Harry überlegte Fieberhaft was sie nun tun sollten. Ihn einfach rausholen wäre Selbstmord. Ihn dort lassen zumindest Mord. Und die Bullen zu rufen war schlimmer als Beides zusammen. Aber was dann. Brandon lieferte die Lösung, in dem er das Amulett vor Harrys Nase hielt. „Natürlich" rief Harry „wir bringen es ihr zurück, richtig?" Brandon nickte zur Antwort und stopfte das Amulett in Harrys Jackettasche. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie es einfach zurücknimmt und Kenny gehen lässt?" fragte John skeptisch. „Nun das ist nun mal der einzige Plan den wir haben" antwortete Harry. „Und außerdem, egal wie dämlich Kenny auch ist, er gehört zu uns." „Soll ich mitkommen?" fragte Jolice und war schon im Begriff seine Schürze abzunehmen. Der Koch mochte kein Kämpfer sein, aber mit einem Messer konnte er umgehen wie kein zweiter. „Nein, lass mal" schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Du bleibst hier und machst uns was Gutes zu Essen und denk dran, der Tisch wird für Fünf Personen gedeckt". Bei diesen Worten grinste Jolice und machte das Daumenhoch Zeichen. Einige Minuten später, war die Kenny-Rettungs-Truppe schon auf dem Weg.

* * *

Mirandas Versteck, wenn man es als solches bezeichnen konnte, war eines der „vornehmeren" Häuser der Slums. Das bedeutete, dass es noch ein Dach hatte und die Fenster in Ordnung waren. Erstaunlicherweise standen vor dem Gebäude keine Wachen. Harry und seine „tapferen" Mannen konnten ungehindert in das Gebäude eindringen. Im Inneren angelangt staunte die Gruppe nicht schlecht. Teure Teppiche hingen an den Wänden. Der Boden war mit Marmor gefliest und Bilder bekannter Künstler hingen zwischen den Wandteppichen. Alles in allem strafte das Gebäudeäußere den Betrachter lügen. Auch Kenny zu finden war einfach. Man musste nur einfach den Schreien folgen. Diese stammten aber nicht von Kenny, sondern von Milanda. So undamenhaft hatte Harry noch nicht eine Frau fluchen und beschimpfen hören. Die Schreie kamen von einem Raum weit hinten im Flur und fast wäre die Gruppe in zwei Wächter gelaufen, die sich in den Schatten vor der Tür postiert hatten. Allerdings hatten auch die Wächter nicht mit Besuch gerechnet und Brandon schaltete beide aus ehe die Beiden überhaupt wussten was geschah. Brandon wollte auch gleich weiter stürmen, doch Harry hielt ihn zurück. Wer wusste schon was hinter der Tür auf sie wartete? Außerdem konnte es nicht schaden höflich zu sein. Also klopfte Harry zweimal an und öffnete dann langsam die Tür. Kenny lag auf dem Boden, die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefesselt und sah aus als würde er gleich anfangen zu heulen. Vier als Bodyguards getarnte Kleiderschränke richteten nicht nur ihre Blicke sonder gleichzeitig ihre Waffen auf die Neuankömmlinge, was Harry dazubrachte seine Hände zu heben. „Entschuldigen sie unser Eindringen, Mrs. Milanda" begann Harry mit seiner sanftesten Stimme. Doch weiter kam er nicht. „Miss. Milanda" zischte eine hochgewachsene Blondine in einem blauen aufreizendem Kleid und Harry wusste das er einen Fehlstart geleistet hatte. „Auch dafür bitte ich um Entschuldigung" fuhr Harry fort. Seine Augen ließen Milanda nicht einen Augenblick aus seinem Blick. Die Frau war bestimmt schon 40, hatte sich aber ihre Jugend bewahrt. Verführerisch und doch so giftig wie eine Schlange, dachte Harry bei sich. Harry holte jetzt ganz langsam das Amulett aus seiner Tasche. „Ich glaube das hier gehört ihnen. Mein Mitarbeiter hat den Fehler gemacht es ihnen zu stehlen und ich bringe es ihnen wieder." Milanda funkelte Harry an. Das Amulett weckte ihre Gier, dass konnte Harry sehen. „Und jetzt wollen sie sicherlich eine Belohnung dafür?" fragte Milanda und lächelte dabei so falsch wie ein Katze eine Maus anlächelte. „Nur meinen Mitarbeiter hätte ich gerne zurück" antwortete Harry. „Und als Entschädigung biete ich ihnen meine „Erfahrung" an, sie werden sehen, dass die Jugend ihren Reiz hat". Milanda runzelte die Stirn und auch Brandon und John waren verduzt. Harry hatte diesen Teil des Plans ziemlich spontan gemacht und hatte keine Zeit gehabt ihnen etwas davon zu sagen. Als sich Milandas Stirnrunzeln in ein Lächeln verwandelte, wähnte sich Harry als Sieger. Milanda kam mit schwingenden Hüften auf ihn zu, nahm ihm das Amulett aus der Hand und lies den verdutzten Harry einfach stehen. Zu ihren Männern sagte sie nur „Macht sie fertig Jungs, aber lasst sie leben. Ach, und da wäre noch etwas."

* * *

Ein Sportwagen hielt vor dem Cafe. Der Fahrer bedachte das Gebäude und schnupperte in der Luft. Etwa köstliches wurde in dem Cafe gekocht. Ein Jammer das es niemand mehr genießen können würde. Mad Dog stieß die Tür des Cafes auf und war enttäuscht. „Was denn nur einer?" fragte er laut in den Raum. Jolice ließ vor Schreck eine Gabel fallen, die er gerade poliert hatte. „Na macht auch nichts" fuhr Mad Dog los und legte seine Automatik auf Jolice an. „Hallo Kleiner, ich bin wieder da." Dann drückte Mad Dog ab.

* * *

Es hatte zu Regnen begonnen. Harry stöhnte als er wieder zu sich kam. Die Schlampe hatte doch tatsächlich seinem Charme wiederstanden. Neben ihm kam John gerade zu sich und stöhnte ebenfalls. „Ouh diese Schlampe. Sagt den Kerlen doch tatsächlich das sie uns draußen verprügeln soll, wegen dem Scheiß Teppich. Bin ich weniger Wert als ein Teppich?" fragte John die Welt im Allgemeinen. Kenny stöhnte auch, hatte sich aber inzwischen von den Fesseln befreit und half Harry und John beim Aufstehen. Nur Brandon lag noch da, rührte sich nicht und atmete nur flach. „Brandon?" fragte Harry besorgt und schnippte mit den Fingern vor dessen Augen. Mit einem Ruck richtete Brandon sich auf und schüttelte sein nasses Haar. Einige Minuten später hatte sich die Gruppe soweit erholt, dass sie den Rückweg hatte antreten können. Kenny entschuldigte sich bei jedem Meter und Harry konnte es bald nicht mehr hören. Sie näherten sich jetzt dem Cafe und es duftete herrlich. Jolice würde schon auf sie warten und Harry lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Obwohl sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, hatte Harry sich auf das Essen gefreut. Doch als die Gruppe das Cafe betrat verging ihnen der Appetit. Der Boden war nass von Blut. Der Tresen troff davon. Das Besteck, die Teller, alles voller Blut. Hinter dem Tresen lehnte eine Gestalt, die Hände über dem Bauch gefaltet. Harry ging langsam auf den Tresen zu. Alle Geräusche schienen verstärkt auf ihn einzuhämmern. Das Tropfen des Blutes, Kennys schluchzen als er die Leiche erkannte, das wütende brüllen Johns. Ja, selbst das stumme trauern Brandons, so schien es ihm, war unerträglich Laut. Harry selbst weinte und schrie seine Trauer hinaus, als den von Kugeln durchlöcherten Jolice umarmte und wie ein Kind in seinen Armen wiegte.

Tbc

Bitte kommentieren!


	3. Rain

3. Kapitel

Rain

Der Regen strömte auf das Cafe herab, wie die Tränen Gottes. So als habe Gott gesehen, welchen Verlust die vier Männer im Inneren des Gebäudes erlitten hatten. Jolice war tot. Erschossen von einem Unbekannten. Sein Blut floss auf dem Boden seines Cafes, bahnte sich seinen Weg über die Holz Dielen und verteilte sich am Tresen entlang. Harry hatte den Leichnam hinter dem Tresen zur Ruhe gebettet. Die Arme über der Brust verschränkt, wie ein verstorbener Pharao aussehend, schien es als ob Jolice nur schlafen würde. Doch das Loch in seiner Brust schrie die Wahrheit hinaus. Auch Jolice Augen hätten die es jedem Beobachter gezeigt, das der junge Mann vor Schmerz und Angst gestorben war. Doch Harry hatte Jolice Augen geschlossen, nur um seinem Blick zu entkommen. Einem Blick, der Harry anklagte, ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben drohte. Du hast mich zurückgelassen, Harry. Das war die Botschaft die Jolice Augen für Harry hatten. Du bist schuld das ich tot bin. Harry hatte sich nie formell als Anführer gesehen. Ja, er hatte das Sagen gehabt, aber er war nie Boss genannt worden oder hatte Gehorsam verlangt. Doch er hatte Entscheidungen für die Gruppe getroffen, Entscheidungen die nun einen Menschen das Leben gekostete hatten. Verzweiflung und Trauer mischten sich mit Hass und Wut auf den Täter. Wer auch immer das getan hatte, er würde dafür bluten, leiden und ganz am Ende, wenn Harry es zu ließ sterben. „Was ist nur passiert? Was ist nur passiert?" stammelte Kenny vor sich hin. Der Junge konnte da ganze noch immer nicht fassen und Harry konnte nur erahnen wie viel Schuld der Junge sich selbst gab. John hatte sich inzwischen wieder einigermaßen gefasst. Er suchte bereits nach dem Grund. „Ein Raubüberfall war es nicht" meinte er und öffnete die Kasse. Darin fand sich noch immer das bisschen Geld, das Jolice besaß und einige Schuldscheine. Jolice war immer bereit gewesen welche zu akzeptieren, obwohl Harry gemeint hatte, dass er das Geld nie wieder sehen würde, was er verlieh. Doch Jolice hatte das nie etwas ausgemacht und Harry hatte sich nicht eingemischt. War vielleicht einer von Jolice Schuldnern der Mörder? Nein, Jolice hatte nie sein Geld zurückverlangt. Keiner der Schuldner musste Angst haben vor ihm. Brandon hatte sich noch einmal neben Jolice gekniet und sich die Wunde betrachtet. Harry, der noch immer stocksteif neben der Leiche stand, zuckte zusammen als Brandon auf die Wunde zeigte und Harry direkt ansah. Nicht du auch noch Brandon, dachte Harry, gib mir du nicht auch noch die Schuld. Doch da war keine Anklage in Brandons Augen, eher so was wie Wut und eine Erkenntnis. Harry konzentrierte sich, sah erneut auf die Leiche die einmal ein Freund gewesen war hinab und erkannte was Brandon ihm sagen wollte. „Das war ein Profi" murmelte er und war sich bewusst dass es jeder im Raum gehört hatte. John reagierte als Erster auf die Äußerung. „Woher weißt du das?" fragte er und Harry war froh eine logische Antwort geben zu können. „Sieh dir die Wunde an. Nur ein Schuss, präzise und genau ins Herz. Keiner von uns hätte das so hingekriegt und ich glaube auch keiner von den Punks da draußen hätte das geschafft." John runzelte die Stirn, nickte dann und meinte: „Dann war das gegen uns gerichtet, eine Nachricht." „Eine Nachricht?" kreischte Kenny fassungslos „Wer würde uns denn so etwas sagen wollen?" John, dem Kenny anscheinend auf die Nerven ging mit seiner Hysterie antwortete gereizt: „Also ich kenne da schon jemanden der so einer Nachricht wert wäre, jemanden der Dämlich genug ist Milanda zu beklauen" „Willst du damit sagen ich wäre Schuld, du Arschloch?" fuhr Kenny John an und griff nach der Waffe in seinem Hosenbund. Seltsam, dachte Harry, warum haben Milandas Männer ihm denn die gelassen? Doch ehe er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte hörte er das Wimmern der Polizeisirenen. „Hört auf ihr beiden, die Bullen kommen und wenn die uns hier finden sind wir am Arsch. Also lasst uns verschwinden." Die Gruppe starrte noch einen Augenblick auf den Leichnam von Jolice, nahm Abschied von dem guten Freund und flüchtete dann hinaus in den Regen.

* * *

Deets war in Hochstimmung. Sein Bruder hatte ihm gerade erzählt wie er eine von Harrys Nieten umgelegt hatte und wäre er nicht so verdammt Fett gewesen hätte er Freudensprünge gemacht. Er konnte es sich richtig vorstellen, wie diese Wanze gewimmert und gebettelt hatte und Mad Dog ihn gequält hatte. Hätte er gewusst, dass Mad Dog nichts anderes getan hatte als den Abzug zu drücken, er wäre wohl bitterlich enttäuscht worden. Genau das war nun aber Mad Dog. Er hatte auf einen guten Kampf gehofft. Auf eine Schießerei die ihn wenigstens ein wenig fordern würde und nicht nur das Krümmen seines Fingers nötig machte. Außerdem konnte er die Freude und gute Laune seines missratenen Bruders kaum ertragen. So im Nachhinein betrachtet, war das Killen des Kochs nicht mal annähern so toll gewesen und hatte Mad Dogs Blutlust nicht einmal ansatzweise gestillt. Vor sich hin brütend saß er auf der Couch seines Bruders, trank einen Drink nach dem anderen und überlegte wie er an den Rest der Bande rankommen konnte. Er wusste dass diese Nieten sich bestimmt in den Slums verkriechen würden. Das war schlecht, denn selbst die Mafia konnte niemanden mehr finden, der in den Slums untertauchte. Deswegen hatte er sich ja hier verkrochen. Wenn die Mafia schon niemanden hier fand, wie sollten es dann diese hirnlosen Bullen? Jetzt konnte Mad Dog nur noch hoffen, dass diese Trottel sich zusammenreimten wer ihre Kumpel umgenietet hatte. Dann würden sie bestimmt Rache wollen und das würde dann ihr Ende sein. Doch damit sie auf die Richtige Spur kamen, musste Mad Dog seine Deckung aufgeben und einem Schieber eine Info geben müssen. Damit riskierte der Killer fiel, das war ihm bewusst. Bisher wussten nur seine Bosse wo er war und das sollte eigentlich so bleiben. Aber das Jagdfieber hatte ihn gepackt und dass seine Beute ihm zum Teil entkommen war, konnte er einfach nicht akzeptieren. Seine weiteren Gedanken wurden durch das nervige Lachen seines Bruders gestört. „Man" lachte dieser „ ich hätte zu gern Harrys Gesicht gesehen als er die Leiche gesehen hat. Schade das er dir entkommen ist, Brüderchen." Mad Dog drehte sich bei dem Wort der Magen um. Schlimm genug das Deets sein Bruder war, jedes Wort erinnerte ihn auch noch daran. Dieser Drecksack hatte nie etwas alleine hinbekommen. Nicht als Kind, nicht als Teenager und als Mann schon gar nicht. Und sein Ton deutete an, dass Mad Dog versagt hatte. Scheiße, wie konnte dieses Arschloch so mit sprechen? „Wenn es dir nicht passt wie ich arbeite, dann mach es doch selber, Schlappschwanz." Mit diesen Worten legte Mad Dog seinem Bruder eine seiner Waffen auf den Tisch und ging langsam auf die Tür zu. „Aber Bruder" hörte er nun wieder Deets jammern „ich dachte du regelst das für mich." Mad Dog war kurz vorm Durchdrehen, beherrschte sich aber und machte eine Eindeutige Geste nach hinten, dass Deets ihn mal sonst wo lecken konnte. Dieser Pisser musste endlich selbst lernen wie man sich Typen wie diesen Harry vom Leib hielt und wenn er dabei drauf ging würde Mad Dog nicht um ihn weinen. Die Schwachen starben eben und die Starken fraßen die Schwachen. Als Mad Dog in die Nacht hinaustrat atmete er erst einmal tief durch. Es pisste immer noch vom Himmel. Selbst das scheiß Wetter war schlecht in den Slums. Hoffentlich konnte er hier bald wieder verschwinden, sonst würde er noch durchdrehen. Der Killer war gerade an seinem Wagen angekommen, Deets hatte dafür gesorgt dass er nicht gestohlen wurde, als er ein Klirren hinter sich hörte. Mad Dogs Reflexe waren gut. Er wirbelte blitzschnell herum und hatte seine Hand bereits auf der Automatik unter seiner Jacke, als er erkannte wer sich da nährte. Die beiden Typen sahen aus wie Gossenpunks, doch die Tätowierungen auf dem Armen kennzeichneten sie als Mitglieder der Mafia aus. Beide hatten riesige Augen, wahrscheinlich vor Angst. Tz, Anfänger, dachte Mad Dog und zog genüsslich langsam eine Zigarette aus der Jacke und zündete sie sich an. „Äh, Mad Dog?" fragte einer der Punks und das zittern in der Stimme erregte den Killer. Angst war einfach ein geiles Gefühl, besonders wenn es bei anderen zu spüren war. „Was wollt ihr beiden Pfeifen von mir?" fragte er und stieß eine lange Rauchfahne aus der Nase. „Wir sollen sie abholen, sie haben einen neuen Auftrag." kam die Antwort von dem Punk. Ein Auftrag, dachte Mad Dog bei sich? Musste ja ne heiße Sache sein, wenn man ihn aus seinem Zwangsversteck rausholen wollte. Vielleicht endlich mal ne Aufgabe die seiner Würdig war. „Also gut ich komme mit, aber vorher muss ich noch was erledigen." Die Punks schienen darüber zwar nicht glücklich, aber doch erleichtert. Kein Wunder, sie hatten bestimmt den Befehl Mad Dog mit allen Mitteln zu holen und die beiden sahen sich bestimmt schon als Tote. Mad Dog folgte den beiden Punks in die Nacht. Sein erstes Ziel würde ein Schieber sein, der verlauten ließ das er wieder da war. Als zweites würde er Spähposten von dem Schieber seiner Wahl mieten damit er wusste wo Harry und seine Freunde auftauchten und wenn er seinen Auftrag erledigt hatte, würde er es genießen auf die Jagd zu gehen.

* * *

Der nächste Morgen brach Sonnestrahlend an. Den Himmel durchzogen Schäfchenwolken, die jedoch eine leichte Graufärbung hatten und weiteren Regen ankündigten. Marias Vater saß in seinem alten Pick Up und stand im Stau. Grummelnd trommelte er auf das Lenkrad ein und hupte gelegentlich, obwohl er damit genaugenommen nur die anderen Fahrer nachahmte. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde der Grund für den Stau sichtbar. Eine Polizeiabsperrung war errichtet worden und da die Polizei sich in den Slums eigentlich nicht sehen ließ, war sie auf der Liste der Schaulustigen und Gaffer sofort auf Platz Eins gerutscht. Die Polizisten überprüften die vorbeifahrenden Wagen und befragten Passanten. Der Ort des Verbrechens war ein Schock für Marias Vater. Das Cafe von Marias Freund? Hatten die Cops etwa Harry und seine Gruppe hochgehen lassen und hatten diese Trottel sich etwa auf einen Kampf eingelassen? Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Wenn Brandon was zugestoßen war, würde Maria daran garantiert zerbrechen. Zwar konnte er Brandon nicht leiden, aber Maria war ihm wichtiger als dieses blöde Gefühl. Als Marias Vater an den Schaulustigen vorbeikam, kurbelte er wie zufällig seine Scheiben herunter. Der beste Informant in den Slums war nicht etwa irgendein Schieber, nein, es war die Straße mit ihren neugierigen Menschen darauf und auch diesmal wurde er nicht enttäuscht. Eine kleine Gruppe Frauen hatte in dem Fall das Informationsmanagement übernommen. Jedem der es wissen wollte erzählten sie lautstark was vorgefallen war und diskutierten auch gleich über das Leben der im Cafe ansässigen. Harry und seine Gruppe kamen dabei nicht gerade gut weg, doch soweit er das mit bekam lebten sie noch. Alle, mit einer Ausnahme. Anscheinend hatte es den, wie die Frauen ihn nannten, großen, Stillen erwischt. Für Marias Vater war klar, dass es sich um Jolice handeln musste, den einzigen der Gruppe, der nach seiner Meinung noch was getaugt hatte. Er seufzte, die guten schien es immer zuerst zu erwischen. Er beschloss Maria nichts von dem Cafe und dem dort vorgefallenen zu erzählen. Maria sollte sich keine Sorgen machen und schon gar nicht in die Sache, was es auch war, hineingezogen werden. Marias Vater setzte die Fahrt fort und passierte die Kontrollen mühelos. Hätte er sich umgedreht und in die Schatten der Gasse gegenüber gesehen, wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass dort Harry stand und alles genau beobachtete.

* * *

Harry wand sich zum gehen. Die Bullen hatten alles abgeriegelt. Keine Chance noch in das Cafe zu kommen. Es war zwar nicht mehr viel in dem Cafe, aber einige der Geheimverstecke enthielten noch den einen oder anderen Schatz. Doch was wichtiger war, Harry hatte es nicht geschafft sich nahe genug an die Cops zu schleichen um herauszufinden wen die Cops verdächtigten. Nach ihrer Flucht hatten sich die Jungs und er in der Kanalisation versteckt. Das war so gar nicht sein Stil und man konnte seinem weißen Jackett ansehen, dass es dort unten nicht gerade das Ritz gab. Außerdem hatte es einen fürchterlichen Streit zwischen John und Kenny gegeben. Die Schuldfrage war der Hauptpunkt gewesen. John glaubte noch immer das Milanda einen Profi angeheuert hatte um das zu beenden was ihre Schläger angefangen hatten. Kenny wies alle Schuld von sich und behauptete steif und fest dass sie nicht wichtig genug waren um eine solche Geldausgabe zu rechtfertigen. Harry stand ebenfalls auf Kennys Seite und Brandon hielt sich wie immer ganz raus. Allerdings schien es Harry, als ob Brandon sich doch etwas verändert hatte. Die Ruhe, die Brandon immer ausstrahlte, hatte sich mit Wut gemischt. Eine beängstigende Mischung, wie Harry fand. Doch Harry hatte sich verändert. Auch ihm kochte das Blut. Doch ohne ein Ziel, war eine solche Wut natürlich völlig sinnlos und würde nur dazu führen, dass er sich selbstzerstörte. Harry hatte lange überlegt wie er an Informationen über das Geschehene kommen sollte. Schließlich konnte man schlecht die Bullen anrufen und nach den Infos fragen. Die erste Möglichkeit hatte Harry nun abgehackt. Das Einschleichen oder Befragen eines Bullen, war eine unlösbare Aufgabe. Allerdings war die zweite Möglichkeit nicht gerade seine Lieblingsoption. Sie betraf nämlich Scott den Schieber und mit dem hatte die Gruppe nicht gerade gute Erfahrungen gemacht in letzter Zeit. Es gab zwar noch andere Schieber in den Slums, doch Scott war der Beste und genau so einen brauchten sie im Moment. Zu Scott zu gelangen war nicht weiter schwer. Das Haus, das praktisch Scott allein gehörte, war in den Slums bekannt wie ein Puff. Nur gab es hier keine Mädchen sondern eben Informationen. Harry machte einen weiten Umweg um zu dem Haus zu gelangen. Die dunklen Gassen wurden auf seinem Weg seine besten Freunde, denn er wagte es nicht auf offener Straße sein Gesicht zu zeigen. Zum einen könnte ja der Killer in der Nähe sein, zum anderen waren da die Menschen auf den Straßen. Harry war in der Umgebung kein Unbekannter und die Bullen würden bestimmt ihre Fühler ausstrecken. Normalerweise wäre das nicht der Fall, denn ein Mord in den Slums war für die Bullen nicht interessant. Aber normalerweise kamen die Bullen auch nicht in die Slums um so was zu untersuchen und allein dieser Umstand reichte Harry um Vorsichtig zu sein. Als Harry endlich Scotts Haus erreicht hatte, kam es ihm wie ein Wunder vor das Scott ihn sofort rein ließ. Harry hatte eigentlich erwartet von dem Schieber weggeschickt zu werden, da die Bullen ihm schließlich auf den Versen waren. Doch Scott war überaus freundlich, ja geradezu zuvorkommend. „Ich wollte dir noch sagen, Harry, dass mit das mit Kenny echt leid tut. Aber du kennst ja Milanda, wenn die was wissen will hat sie Mittel und Wege und natürlich Geld." Scott führte Harry immer weiter in das Haus hinein. Einst war es ein Mehrfamilienhaus gewesen, bevor Scott seine Finger danach ausgestreckt und sein Hauptquartier daraus gemacht hatte. Was aus den Familien die darin gewohnt hatten geworden war wusste niemand, aber es gab genügend Geschichten darüber, die verhinderten dass jemand auf den Gedanken kam und danach fragte. „Außerdem" fuhr Scott fort „ist Kenny ein echter Dummkopf, ich weiß gar nicht warum du noch mit ihm zusammenarbeitest." Das war der Punkt, an dem Harry die Beherrschung verlor. Er hatte sich das ganze freundliche Geschwafel angehört, hatte es ertragen wie Scott sich eingeschleimt und sich immer wieder entschuldigt hatte, doch dieser Ausrutscher war zuviel. Ehe es sich Scott versah wurde er von Harry an die Wand gedrückt. „Halt endlich dein verdammtes Maul, Scott" brüllte Harry und die Zornesröte stieg in sein Gesicht. „Jolice ist tot und du weißt bestimmt wer dahinter steckt. Und bei Gott du wirst es mir jetzt sagen oder du endest als Fettfleck auf der Straße, hast du kapiert?" Scott zitterte wie Espenlaub. Doch dann nickte er langsam und machte Zeichen das Harry ihn loslassen sollte. Gut, endlich würde Harry den Namen erfahren. Scott atmete einmal tief durch und zündete sich dann eine Zigarette an. „Zuerst mal habe ich nichts mit der Sache zu tun" versicherte er Harry. „Aber du hast Recht, ich kenne den der dahinter steckt. Du kennst ihn bestimmt und er kennt dich jetzt auch. Sein Name ist Mad Dog." Harry wurde schwindelig als er den Namen hörte. Mad Dog? Mad Dog lebte und war in der Stadt? Scheiße, scheiße scheiße! Der Typ war ein Profikiller, ein Meister wenn es ums töten ging. Kein Wunder das der Schuss der Jolice getötet hatte so präzise gewesen war. Harry wandte sich zitternd zum Ausgang als Scott ihn noch einmal ansprach. „Ach Harry" rief er und schnippte mit den Fingern „ich glaube Mad Dog hat ne Belohnung auf deinen Kopf ausgesetzt und da du schon mal hier bist." Plötzlich öffneten sich alle Türen auf der Etage und Harry sah sich einer Übermacht von Gegnern gegenüber. Scott das Schwein hatte auf ihn gewartet und er war blind die Falle gelaufen. Wie konnte er nur so blind sein? Sein Wut und seine Rachlust hatten ihn gegenüber aller Gefahren taub und blind gemacht und nun steckte er völlig in der Scheiße. Mit einem Aufschrei überraschte Harry seine Gegner und spurtete plötzlich auf Scott los. Mit einem Schwinger der einen Ochsen umgehauen hätte, rammte Harry seine Faust gegen Scotts Visage. Das befriedigende Knacken einer gebrochenen Nase war zu hören. Doch ohne sich an dem Geräusch zu erfreuen wandte sich Harry sofort zur Flucht. Das letzte was er noch hörte bevor er aus dem Gebäude fliehen konnte, war Scotts nasales brüllen:" Du bist tot Harry McDowel. Du bist tot!"

* * *

Scott fluchte ausgiebig und ziemlich einfallsreich als einer seiner Jungs ihm die Nase verband und das Blut abwischte. Dieser Wichser Harry würde seinen Jungs nicht entkommen und wenn sie ihn hatten würde Mad Dog nicht mehr viel zum spielen haben, das schwor er. Ausgerechnet jetzt musste so was passieren, wo sich einer von Millenions Männern nach Infos erkundigt hatte und jetzt in einem der Zimmer auf ihn wartete. Fuck, wie peinlich war das denn? Scott schob ungeduldig seinen Helfer weg und machte sich auf den Weg das Treffen abzuschließen. The show must go on hieß es so schön und Scott war nicht einer der sich von einer gebrochenen Nase davon abhalten ließ Informationen weiterzugeben. Der Millenion Mann hatte die ganze Zeit in der Scott mit Harry beschäftigt gewesen war in einem der vielen Zimmer gewartet. Als Scott eintrat hatte der Mann, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, immer noch die gleiche Sitzposition wie am Anfang des Treffens. Andere, weniger disziplinierte Männer, hätten sich wohl auf der Couch auf der er saß gelümmelt. „Gab es ein Problem?" fragte der Mann mit monotoner Stimme und überraschte Scott damit. Harry war in einem anderen Stockwerk empfangen worden und der Krach konnte unmöglich bis nach hier oben gedrungen sein. Dann viel Scott der Verband auf, der seine Nase zierte und er stöhnte innerlich auf. „Nein, nein, nur eine kleine Streitigkeit mit einem Kunden" wiegelte Scott ab und hoffte das der Anzugträger die Ausrede schluckte. Es war nie gut wenn ein Kunde Wind von so einer Blamage wie vor hin bekam. So etwas führte nur dazu, dass der Kunde den Preis drücken konnte. „Haben sie die Information die wir verlangt haben?" fragte der Mann nun und Scott wurde immer nervöser. Der Blick des Mannes war durch eine dunkle Sonnenbrille nicht zu erkennen und Scott hasste es nicht in den Augen seines Gegenübers lesen zu können. Trotzdem nickte Scott einmal und holte einen Briefumschlag aus seiner Tasche. „In dem Umschlag befinden sich alle Informationen und der Name des Mannes. Aber ich muss sie bitten diese Informationen vertraulich zu behandeln, er ist nämlich zur Zeit einer meiner Kunden und ich möchte nicht das er hier vorbeikommt und irgendwelche Racheaktionen an mir vornimmt." „Keine Sorge" antwortete der Anzugträger und legte nun seinerseits einen Scheck auf den Tisch „die Person wird ihnen keinen Ärger machen." Scott wusste was das bedeutete. Wenn sich Mad Dog noch einmal bei ihm blicken ließ würde er diese Information an ihn weiter verkaufen. Mal sehen was dem Mafiakiller sein Leben wert war.

* * *

Mason Biggs verließ das Haus des Schiebers und wanderte anscheinend Ziellos durch die Gassen der Slums. Gott, wie er diesen Ort hier hasste und dem Schieber konnte man auch nur soweit trauen wie man ihn werfen konnte. Aber die Informationen schienen gut zu sein. Es würde vielleicht noch die Bestätigung eines anderen Schiebers brauchen um sicher zu gehen, aber Biggs vertraute den Informationen mehr als dem Mann der sie beschafft hatte. Biggs bog um eine weitere Ecke. Jeder der ihn verfolgte hatte inzwischen drei Kontrollpunkte passiert und wäre wahrscheinlich längst tot. Eine weitere Gasse später entdeckte Biggs sein Ziel. Ein Nobelklassewagen wartete in der Gasse. Die Scheiben verdunkelt und der Wagen gepanzert, machte das Fahrzeug einen so fremdartigen Eindruck, dass Biggs sich eigentlich gewünscht hätte einen unauffälligeren fahrbaren Untersatz zu haben. Doch der Mann in dem Wagen hatte das abgelehnt. Hier ging es um eine Millenion Aktion und jeder dumme Gossenpunk sollte wissen mit wem er sich anlegen würde, wenn er das Fahrzeug auch nur schief anguckte. Als sich Biggs dem Fahrzeug nährte traten zwei Männer aus dem Schatten der Gasse. Sie waren so gut darin verborgen gewesen, das selbst Biggs sie nicht hatte entdecken können. Der letzte Kontrollpunkt vor dem Ziel und die beiden Männer beobachteten nicht nur ihn sondern auch die Straße und die Gasse aufmerksam. Als Biggs das Fahrzeug erreichte, fuhr das Fenster herunter. Dort saß er. Bear Walken, erster und bester Sweeper im Dienste des Millenion Syndikats und Leiter dieser Operation. Walken war ein großer Mann, der in dem Wagen kaum Platz hatte was die Höhe anging. Biggs beugte sich zu dem Fenster herunter und übergab Walken den Umschlag. „Der Name des Mannes ist Mad Dog, ein örtlicher Mafia Killer." fügte Biggs hinzu, konnte damit aber nur ein leises Knurren bei Walken erzeugen. Kurz darauf entfernte sich das Fahrzeug von der Gasse. Eine weitere Jagd hatte begonnen, nur diesmal war der Jäger die Beute.

* * *

Die Kanalisation war einer der wenigen Orte, an dem sich selbst der Abschaum der Slums nicht wagte. Nicht das es dort gefährlich war, obwohl die Gerüchte besagten das es dort Alligatoren und andere Monster gab, nein, aber selbst der Abschaum hatte noch ein wenig Würde. Trotzdem hatten sich Brandon, John und Kenny hier hinunter geflüchtet. Es stank fürchterlich und der Boden war mit Unrat bedeckt, aber niemand würde sie hier unten suchen. Nach der Flucht aus dem Cafe hatte es eine hitzige Diskussion gegeben wohin nun zu gehen sei und vor allem was getan werden sollte. Die Gruppe hatte sich auf die Kanalisation als Versteck geeinigt, war aber zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen was das „etwas tun" anging. Der Streit zwischen John und Kenny hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst, nach dem Brandon die Beiden herzhaft mit den Köpfen zusammengeschlagen hatte und Harry danach mit einer flammenden Rede den Beiden klar gemacht hatte, dass Jolice einen Streit niemals gut geheißen hätte. Danach war Harry im Schutze der Nacht nach oben gestiegen um Informationen zu bekommen. Das war jetzt Stunden her und langsam meldeten sich die natürlichen Bedürfnisse der Männer. „Ich hab so einen Hunger" jammerte John und rieb sich dabei den Bauch. Kenny nickte zustimmend und spielte dabei mit dem Revolver. Brandon sagte zwar wie immer nichts, aber man merkte ihm an das auch er hungrig war. Ein Geräusch ließ die Gruppe hoch schrecken. Das Echo von Schritten näherte sich und dank der vielen Rohe und Abflüsse hallte das Geräusch so hin und her, dass man unmöglich sagen konnte wie viele Personen sich ihnen nährten. Brandon ging in Kampfposition, während John in einem der Rohre verschwand um von dort sich auf den Gegner stürzen zu können. Kenny blieb einfach sitzen und spielte den Köder, in der Hoffnung den oder diejenigen die kamen lange genug ablenken zu können. Die Sekunden dehnten sich und die Schritte wurden immer lauter und hallender. Doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht an den Schritten. Jetzt wo sie näher kamen, hörte es sich nicht mehr so gleichmäßig an wie am Anfang. Nun klang es eher so, als laufe jemand mit drei Beinen auf sie zu. Gespannt wartete die Gruppe. Dann endlich erschien eine Gestalt in Öffnung des Zugangs zu ihrem Versteck. Kenny erkannte sie zu erst und grinste über beide Ohren. „Harry, oh man endlich, jetzt gibt's was zu Futtern." Doch als Harry ins Licht trat, war die Gruppe schockiert. Harry stöhnte und hielt sich die Seite, seine Kleidung war zerrissen und verschmutzt und man sah deutlich, dass er mit mehr als einem Gegner getanzt hatte. Stöhnend und hustend lies sich Harry an einer Mauer niedersinken und blickte betrübt in die braune Brühe die an ihrem Versteck entlang floss. „Harry, was ist den los?" fragte John und setzte sich neben Harry auf den Boden. Harry hustete und spuckte etwas Blut auf den Boden. „Was los ist?" fragte er. „Mad Dog ist los, er war es der Jolice getötet hat und wegen ihm hat Scott seine Schläger auf mich gehetzt." Die Gruppe schien wie gelähmt als sie diese Nachricht hörte. Keiner hatte erwartet das ein Mafiakiller wie Mad Dog überhaupt einen Finger krumm machen würde um so unwichtige Kleinkriminelle wie sie welche waren umzunieten. „Das war Deets, darauf Wette ich" maulte Kenny. „Dieser Arsch hat bestimmt seinem Bruder alles erzählt und der hat bestimmt gelacht und gesagt kein Problem Alter die sind schon so gut wie tot." „Was machen wir jetzt Harry?" fragte John und sein Gesicht strahlte dabei eine Zuversicht aus, die Harry schwindeln lies. Was machen wir jetzt? Scheiße, warum fragte er ihn das? Was konnten sie den noch machen? Die Sache mit Milanda hatten sie ja grade so nur überlebt. Mit Mad Dog war das eine ganz andere Sache. Einem Mafiakiller zu entkommen war ja so gut wie unmöglich und wenn sie es schafften, dann bestimmt nicht alle oder zumindest nicht lange. Wenn die Gerüchte stimmten, hatte Mad Dog Kontakte in andere Städte und das auf der ganzen Welt. Wohin konnte man fliehen wenn man von jedem Gangster in der Stadt, von jedem Punk der sich ein Abendessen verdienen wollte einfach umgenietet werden konnte? Harry spielte mit dem Gedanken John anzufahren er möge ihn in Ruhe lassen und selbst sehen wie er klar kam. Doch in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass die Gruppe jetzt zusammen halten musste oder dass sie ausgelöscht werden würde. „Harry?" fragte John noch einmal. Harrys seufzen war tief und traurig. „Wir verschwinden morgen aus der Stadt." „Wenn wir Glück haben suchen sie uns nicht in der Provinz und wir können auf dem Land irgendwas neues aufziehen" Natürlich wusste Harry, dass das nur Wunschdenken war. Selbst wenn Mad Dog sie nicht auf dem Land finden würde, in der Provinz konnten sie nicht lange überleben. Sie waren nun mal alle Stadtkinder und auf dem Lande gab es andere Regeln. John beruhigte die Antwort jedoch und auch Kenny nickte zuversichtlich. In Brandons Augen konnte Harry jedoch erkennen, dass er die Lüge durchschaute, sie aber nicht verraten würde und Harry selbst in die Hölle folgen würde. Zum x-ten Mal dankte Harry Gott für diesen Freund und zum x-ten Mal verfluchte er ihn für das Schicksal das sie ereilt hatte.

* * *

Stunden später, es war draußen bestimmt schon Nacht, schlief die Gruppe ruhig und friedlich in ihrem Versteck. Alle schliefen bis auf zwei. Brandon schlief nicht. Seit Harrys angekündigter Flucht aus den Slums, ja sogar aus der Stadt, war er ruhelos geworden. Seine Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf, drehten sich um Maria die er verlassen und von der er sich verabschieden musste und um Mad Dog, der wenn er tot wäre, kein Problem mehr wäre. Brandon schwankte zwischen dem Abschied von Maria und einem vielleicht aussichtslosen Kampf gegen Mad Dog, welcher der Gruppe vielleicht die Möglichkeit bieten würde unerkannt zu entkommen. Und vielleicht gewann er ja auch. Als Brandon seine Entscheidung traf, wusste Harry, der ebenfalls nicht geschlafen hatte, schon war Brandon tun wollte. „Brandon, tu es nicht." sagte er zu dem im Gehen begriffenen Freund. „Diesmal kannst du den Kampf nicht einfach mit ein paar Schlägen und Tritten gewinnen, mein Freund. Diesmal hast du es mit mehr zu tun, als ein Paar Punks." Brandon zögerte tatsächlich und ließ sich dann resigniert neben Harry nieder. „Weißt du" fuhr Harry unbeirrt und fast wie im Selbstgespräch fort „ich habe über mein Leben nachgedacht. Über all die Frauen, das Geld, die Gewalt. Ich hab es so satt. All das hier und die Slums und die ewigen Lügereien. Ich will nur noch eines, Brandon, ich will frei sein." Harry atmete tief durch als er dies gesagt hatte und er bemerkte verwundert dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Dann passierte etwas, womit Harry nicht gerechnet hatte. Brandon sprach und was er sagte hallte noch lange in Harry nach. „Dann sollten wir uns befreien". Die Worte so einfach, so selten und wertvoll schlugen über Harry zusammen und legten etliche Schalter in ihm um. Dankbar über Brandons vertrauen und Zuspruch legte er sich erschöpft und kraftlos hin um ruhig und friedlich einzuschlafen. Brandon betrachtete seinen Freund eine Weile um sicherzugehen das er auch wirklich eingeschlafen war. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg der einzigen Person lebe wohl zu sagen, die ihm in dieser Stadt noch etwas bedeutete.

* * *

Ein roter Sportwagen schoss über den Highway und beschleunigte selbst dann noch, als die Straßen durch den Abendverkehr dichter wurden. Das wilde Gehupe und die Beinaheunfälle störten Mad Dog wenig. Sollten die anderen Fahrer nur Hupen, wer ihn aufhalten wollte wurde platt gemacht. Außerdem hatte er es eilig. Durch den Anruf von Scott, der ihm berichtet hatte dass Harry bei ihm aufgetaucht war, hatte er viel zuviel Zeit verloren. Wenn er sich nicht beeilte, würde er sein Ziel verpassen und das hätte unangenehme Folgen für ihn. Während er mit einer Hand lässig den Wagen durch das Gewühl der Straße lenkte, legte er mit der anderen seine Automatik neben sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Das was er vor hatte war wohl die kaltschnäuzigste und wahnwitzigste Aktion die er bisher durchgeführt hatte. Über sein Ziel wusste er nur wenig. Das Lightning Syndikat, eine eher kleine Mafia Organisation, hatte ihn dafür angeworben und nur spärliche Informationen über das Ziel gehabt. Nur eines wusste er, Millenion war der Besitzer des Ziels und damit würde er sich mit dem größten Syndikat der Welt anlegen. Aber das machte ihm keine Sorgen. Die Kohle die er für das Ziel abgreifen würde, sollte reichen um auf irgendeiner kleinen Insel seinen Lebensabend zu genießen. Mad Dog bog nun auf eine Ausfahrt ab, die zu einem Forschungskomplex führte. Von weitem hatte er schon sehen können, wie die Lichter der Labors wie kleine Sterne geleuchtet hatten. Das Ziel war ein Forscher, ein Dr. Tokioka. Für was der Eierkopf ein Spezialist war wusste Mad Dog nicht mehr, aber er musste verdammt wichtig sein, wenn Lightning ein Kopfgeld für ihn auslobte. Normalerweise wurden zwischen den Syndikaten Verhandlungen geführt und Mitarbeiter einfach ausgetauscht. Mad Dog bremste seinen Wagen als ein kleines Pförtnerhäuschen und ein Schlagbaum in Sicht kamen. Eine ziemlich mickrige Sicherheitseinrichtung die, vom Stacheldraht die die Einrichtung umgab mal abgesehen, nur leidlich vor dem schützen konnte, was gleich passieren würde. Der Pförtner beugte sich bereits aus dem Häuschen heraus, als Mad Dog seinen Sportflitzer vor der Schranke anhielt. „Kann ich ihnen helfen, Sir? Haben sie sich verfahren?" fragte der Pförtner, ein verpickelter junger Mann. Als Antwort bekam er eine Kugel in den Kopf. Mad Dog stieg aus dem Wagen aus, öffnete Seelenruhig die Schranke und musste kurz über die aufgerissenen Augen des Wachmanns lachen. Scheiße, dachte er bei sich, mit dem Gesicht bekommt der bestimmt keine Freundin mehr. Dann lachte er noch einmal über seinen Witz und fuhr das Auto auf den Angestelltenparkplatz. Mit gezückter Automatik ging Mad Dog in das Gebäude. Die wunderschöne Empfangsdame, die bis zu Mad Dogs eintreffen ihre Finger lackiert hatte, hatte nicht mal die Gelegenheit den Alarmknopf zu drücken. Ein weiterer Kopfschuss verteilte ihr Hirn an die Wand. Schade, dabei war die Kleine nicht hässlich gewesen. Aber Arbeit war nun mal arbeit. Mad Dog nutzte das Computerterminal des Empfangs um Dr. Tokioka und die Wachmänner des Gebäudes ausfindig zu machen. 10 Minuten später standen die 3 weiteren Wachmänner der Nachtschicht vor ihrem Schöpfer und Mad Dog pflügte geradezu durch die Labors. Eigentlich, dachte er bei sich, ist es wie Tontaubenschießen. Keiner der Weißkittel die ihm begegneten überlebte diese Begegnung und dank der isolierten Labor Einheiten konnten ihn die Schüsse nicht mal verraten. Die Kacheln der Labore waren bald in ein blutrot getaucht und Mad Dog näherte sich der letzten Tür auf der Etage. Eigentlich hätte er sich an den Labors vorbeischleichen und den Doktor entführen sollen, aber so fand er es einfach imposanter und vor allem war es mehr sein Stil. Als die Tür des letzten Labors aufflog ging alles ganz schnell. Drei Schüsse krachten und drei Männer vielen um einen vierten herum mit Löchern im Kopf und weniger Hirn als vorher auf den Boden. Dr. Tokioka stand kreidebleich und zitternd umgeben von Leichen in dem Labor und hob langsam die Hände. Er war ein mittelgroßer Mann, hatte schon schütteres Haar und einen Bartansatz, der später bestimmt mal einen prächtigen Vollbart ergeben würde. „Ah, Dr. Tokioka" begrüßte Mad Dog sein Ziel. „Das Lightning Syndikat übermittelt ihnen ihr Bedauern das sie auf ihr Angebot nicht eingegangen sind. Wenn sie mir jetzt folgen würden, dann können wir beide das ganze hinter uns bringen ohne weiteres Blut zu vergießen" 15 Minuten später saß Mad Dog wieder in seinem Sportwagen und raste die Straße zurück in die Stadt. Dr. Tokioka war noch an Ort und Stelle abgeholt worden und das Geld lag in einem Koffer neben ihm. Jetzt konnte die Jagd endlich beginnen. Hüte die Harry MacDowel, dachte Mad Dog, der Jäger sucht seine Beute.

* * *

Bear Walken stieg aus dem Wagen und betrachtete missmutig den Himmel. Die Wolken, welche sich am Himmel auftürmten, gefielen ihm gar nicht. „Ein Sturm zieht auf" murmelte er und schritt an dem Wachhäuschen des Labors vorbei. Er musste es gar nicht erst betreten um zu wissen dass der Wachmann ein schlechtes Ende gefunden hatte. Als seine Leute ihn angerufen hatten, war er sofort aufgebrochen. Seine Leute hatten ihn über alles unterrichtet, doch Walken wollte sich ein eigenes Bild der Sache machen. Die Polizei war noch nicht eingetroffen, gut. Diese Dummköpfe würde nur die Spuren verwischen und somit den Täter unauffindbar werden lassen. Doch Walken hatte bereits einen Verdacht. Er wäre schließlich nicht Millenions bester Sweeper geworden, wenn er nicht ein gewisses Maß an Intuition gehabt hätte. Am Eingang des Laborkomplexes empfing ihn einer seiner Leute. Kaum das er der Mann Walken sah, ratterte er eine Liste der Verluste, Todesarten und möglichen Spuren herunter. Bei bestimmten Punkten nickte Walken mit dem Kopf. Der Eindringling war ein Profi gewesen, hatte keinen Alarm ausgelöst und es geschafft mehrere Wachmänner in einer verdammt guten Zeit auszuschalten. Dazu kam, dass er wohl nur hinter einem Mann hergewesen war. Dr. Tokioka. Walken wusste nicht warum der Mann für das Syndikat wichtig gewesen war. Aber der Abwerbungsversuch eines Konkurrenten hatte für viel Wirbel bei Millenion gesorgt. Der Doktor hatte das Angebot zwar abgelehnt, doch das Syndikat hatte Zweifel gehabt. Nicht über die Loyalität des Doktors, eher über die Absichten des Konkurrenten. Walken war beauftragt worden den Mann zu schützen. Der Sweeper hatte seine Leute losgeschickt und nach Profis suchen lassen, die für den Job in frage kamen. Doch seine besten Informationsquellen hatten nichts ergeben. Also hatte Walken einen alten Freund gefragt, doch dieser hatte jetzt eine Tochter und war aus dem Geschäft raus, der Glückliche. Dann hatte sich einer der kleinen Schieber bei Walken gemeldet. Bei dem Treffen war ein Name herausgekommen, Mad Dog. Über den Mann gab es nicht viel zu berichten, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er seine Aktionen sauber ausführte. Keine Spuren bedeuteten auch keine Wege zum Täter. Das Mad Dog für das Chaos im Labor verantwortlich gewesen sein würde, war Walken klar gewesen, als er die toten Wachmänner und die Art ihres Todes gesehen hatte. Nur ein Profi konnte so präzise Schüsse abgeben. Doch hundertprozentig klar war es ihm erst geworden, als er die Leichen der Wissenschaftler gesehen hatte. Mad Dog hatte eine Nachricht in Blut hinterlassen und selbst ein Narr hätte sie lesen können. Walken wanderte durch die zusammengeschossenen Labors, fand aber nicht mehr als er auch geglaubt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war Dr. Tokioka schon weit weit weg und Mad Dog würde bald die Stadt verlassen. Was für eine Schande das war. Einer seiner Leute trat an ihn heran. „Sir, wir haben eine Nachricht von einem unserer Beobachter in den Slums. Das Ziel, Mad Dog, wurde gesichtet. Er wird zurzeit verfolgt." Ein grinsen zog über Walkens Gesicht. Er entließ den Mann mit einem Wink und setzte sich per Handy mit den Beobachtern in Kontakt. Der kurze Bericht den er erhielt besagte nur das Mad Dog anscheinend ziellos durch die Straßen fuhr. Seltsam. Sollte der Mann nicht machen dass er aus der Stadt kam? Was ging da bloß vor. Bear Walken zuckte innerlich die Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Wagen. Eigentlich war es egal was der Mann sonst noch plante, er würde ihn zur Strecke bringen und befragen und Gnade ihm Gott wenn er nicht dir richtigen Antworten hatte.

* * *

Es hatte zur Regnen begonnen. Ein leichter Schauer, sozusagen das Vorspiel zu dem Sturm der bald hereinberechen würde. Brandon huschte von Vordach zu Vordach um nicht völlig durchnässt zu werden. Seine Gedanken waren jedoch bei der Frau die er liebte. Maria, wenigstens bei ihr wollte er sich verabschieden bevor er die Stadt mit Harry verließ. Wenn schon flüchten, dachte er, dann mit weißer Weste und Maria hatte es verdient zu hören was passiert war und wieso er weggehen musste. Und außerdem war da der kleine Hoffnungsschimmer in ihm, dass Maria vielleicht mit ihm käme. Er wusste dass es illusorisch war, doch dieser Hoffnungsschimmer hielt noch ein wenig aufrecht. Bei all seinen Gedanken merkte er nicht, dass zwei Schatten ihn verfolgten. An einer Ecke berieten sich die beiden Verfolger und einer huschte durch den Regen in Richtung von Scotts Haus, während der andere die Verfolgung fortsetzte. Der Regen fiel nun schneller und prasselte auf die Straße, bildete große Pfützen auf der Straße und erwischte Brandon zu guter letzt doch noch. Brandon gab es nun auf Deckung vor dem Regen zu suchen und ging mit gesengtem Blick die Straße entlang. Dann kam Marias Haus in Sicht und Brandon wurde langsamer, bis er unter einer Straßenlaterne stehen blieb. Plötzlich wagte er es nicht mehr weiter zu gehen. Alle Worte die er sich zurecht gelegt hatte, alle Entschuldigungen die er hatte vorbringen wollen verschwanden aus seinem Kopf und hinterließen nur eine unendliches Meer an Traurigkeit. Die Frau die er liebte, mit der er sein Leben verbringen wollte würde bald von ihm verlassen werden, wahrscheinlich für immer. Brandon wusste nicht ob es der Regen oder Tränen waren die ihm über das Gesicht liefen, doch innerlich weinte der sonst so starke Kämpfer und trauerte um seine einzige Liebe.

* * *

Das Unwetter wurde immer stärker und Maria zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen als es draußen Blitzte. Der Regen wurde durch den stürmischen Wind an die Fenster geblasen und verursachte dabei ein Geräusch wie von Pistolenschüssen. Maria hatte versucht in einem Buch zu lesen, doch schon bald hatte sie sich nicht mehr konzentrieren können. Vater hatte dies bemerkt und ebenfalls aufgehört seine Zeitung zu lesen. Eine Weile starrten beide aus dem Fenster und beobachteten die Natur dabei, wie sie sich austobte. Doch während Maria den Regen sah, war es ihr Vater der Brandon trotz des Regens an der anderen Straßenseite sehen konnte. Vater ließ sich nichts anmerken als er sich aus seinem Sessel erhob und in sein Schlafzimmer ging. Dort holte er aus dem Schrank einen Karton. Eigentlich hatte er diesen Karton niemals wieder öffnen wollen, zu sehr schmerzten die Erinnerungen die er in ihm fand. Doch Brandons erscheinen hatte einiges in ihm ausgelöst. Der Grund für Brandons erscheinen war Vater klar. Nach dem Mord in dem Cafe an einem seiner Freunde, hatten er und die Gruppe um ihn wahrscheinlich beschlossen weg zu gehen. Etwas anderes wäre wohl glatter Selbstmord gewesen. Doch Brandons Ehre hatte wohl dafür gesorgt, dass er sich von Maria verabschieden wollte und Vater wusste diese Ehre zu schätzen. Doch gleichzeitig wollte er verhindern dass Maria mit ihm sprach. So wie er sein kleines Mädchen kannte würde sie alle Pläne die sie hatte aufgeben und Brandon in eine ungewisse Zukunft folgen. Eine Zukunft die mit Brandon nur in einem Abgrund aus Trauer und Tränen enden konnte. Vater öffnete den Karton. Es befanden sich nur wenige Dinge in ihm, doch alle hatten ihre Geschichte. Neben einer gut erhaltenen Automatik Waffe lag ein Bündel Geldscheine, ein Foto aus alten Zeiten und ein alter Brief. Kaum das er die Sachen sah, kamen die Erinnerungen und Bill Spader erinnerte sich nicht gern an seine Vergangenheit.

* * *

Bill Spader war einer der besten Sweeper gewesen den Millenion zu bieten hatte. Obwohl er älter als die meisten Sweeper war, hatte er noch immer die Raffinesse und Geschwindigkeit um mit den Jüngeren mitzuhalten. Doch Bill wusste dass seine Zeit gekommen war. Das Alter machte sich immer häufiger bemerkbar und auf seine alten Tage wurde Bill weich. Nicht beim töten von Menschen, nein, danach. Bill ertappte sich immer häufiger dabei um die Menschen zu trauern die er tötete. Außerdem sehnte er sich auf seine alten Tage nach einer Familie, etwas für das er nie die Zeit oder den Mut aufgebracht hatte. Öfter hatte Bill über diese Ironie gelacht. Wie konnte ein Killer wie er es war, Angst vor der Ehe und der Familie haben? Doch bald war die Ironie bitter geworden und lastete schwer auf seinem Herzen. Und dann kam sein letzter Auftrag. Es war ein simpler Auftrag, nichts was der Rede wert gewesen wäre. Irgendjemand hatte das Syndikat hintergangen oder etwas in der Art. Bill hatte sich nicht großartig darum gekümmert warum er jemanden umbrachte. Hätte er alles hinterfragt was er getan hatte, er wäre wohl nicht über seinen ersten Auftrag hinausgekommen. Der Mann der es gewagt hatte sich gegen das Syndikat zu stellen, wohnte in einer dieser neugebauten Siedlungen am Stadtrand. Eine wunderschöne Gegend für Familien, die ihren Kindern den Luxus von frischer Luft und sauberen Parks geben wollten. Überall wo man hinsah konnte man fast körperlich spüren, dass hier die Nachbarschaft noch etwas bedeutete und man konnte sich gut vorstellen das Mr. X und Mr. Y die hier wohnten nach der Arbeit im Garten den Grill aufbauten und mit ihren Familien gemütlich den Feierabend einläuteten. Für Bill war der ganze Ort damals ein einziger schwerer Stich in seinem Herzen gewesen, hatte er es doch nie zu einer Familie gebracht. Die spielenden Kinder überall, die sauberen kleinen Gärten und das selbst er als Fremder freundlich von den Nachbarn seines Opfers gegrüßt wurde, nagten schwer an ihm. Doch Job war Job und Bill hatte sich noch nie von einem Job zurückgezogen. Als es dann soweit war, startete Bill seinen Angriff durch die Hintertür. Es war alles wie im Kino, fand er später. Die süße Frau des Opfers, wie sie Plätzchen backend vor Schreck erstarrte und dann in einem Sprühregen aus Blut zu Boden viel als die ersten Kugeln sie trafen. Der Schrei des Opfers selbst der aus der Küche rannte, in Richtung eines ganz bestimmten Zimmers und wie er starb, die Klinke des Zimmers umklammernd, die Augen vor Angst weit aufgerissen. Als es vorbei war und Bill tief durchatmete hörte er das schwache Wimmern aus dem Zimmer. Noch jemand der Familie? In dem Dossier über das Opfer war nur die Rede von seiner Frau und ihm selbst gewesen. Vorsichtig öffnete Bill die Tür. Das Zimmer war abgedunkelt und auf den ersten Blick für ein Kind eingerichtet. Doch Bill erstarrte als er das kleine Babybettchen sah. Das Wimmern wurde lauter, steigerte sich von Furcht getrieben und wurde langsam aber sicher zu dem herzzerreißenden Weinen eines Babys. Bill trat an die Wiege, schob etwas die Bettdecke zur Seite und blickte in die schönsten Augen, die er je gesehen hatte. Das Baby, eben noch vor Furcht am Weinen, blickte ihm so tief in die Augen, dass er das Gefühl hatte seine Seele würde dem Baby offen liegen. Vorsichtig hob Bill das Baby nun aus seinem Bettchen und wiegte es. Dem kleinen Wesen schien das zu gefallen, denn es gab ein freudiges Glucksen von sich und versuchte nach der Hand des Mörders seiner Eltern zu grabschen. Tränen liefen über Bills Gesicht als ihm klar wurde, dass das kleine Wesen in seinen Händen nun ohne Eltern aufwachsen würde. Zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich schuldig. Seine Tränen vielen auf das Baby hinab welches ein erstauntes und traurig klingenden Laut von sich gab und ebenfalls anfing zu wimmern. „Nein, nein, ganz ruhig" beruhigte Bill das Baby. Am Handgelenk des Kindes befand sich ein kleines Armband. Bill drehte die kleine Hand ein wenig und konnte erkennen, dass ein Name darauf eingraviert war. Das kleine Mädchen war von seinen Eltern auf den Namen Maria getauft worden und unter diesem Namen würde das Mädchen auch weiter leben. Und er, Bill Spader, würde dafür sorgen, dass es das schönste Leben sein würde, das je ein Kind haben würde.

* * *

Bill seufzte, die Erinnerungen setzten ihm immer schwer zu und machten ihn traurig und betroffen. Trotzdem, jetzt war nicht die Zeit um zu trauern oder alten Gespenstern der Vergangenheit nach zu jagen. Er nahm die Automatik aus der Schachtel und steckte sie sich in den Hosenbund. Das Geld wanderte in die Hosentasche. Eigentlich war es dafür gedacht gewesen, Maria für ihren späteren Universitätsbesuch etwas dazuzugeben, aber jetzt war es besser das Geld Brandon zu geben um Maria zu schützen. Als Bill fertig war, schlich er sich an dem Wohnzimmer und Maria vorbei. Er konnte noch immer so leise sein wie eine Katze wenn er es wollte. Seine Instinkte mochten nachgelassen haben, aber seine Fähigkeiten waren noch immer voll da. Als Bill die Haustür öffnete hatte der Regen ein wenig nachgelassen. Genug nachgelassen jedenfalls, um Brandon gut auf der anderen Straßenseite sehen zu können. Er winkte dem Jungen zu und ging dann etwas die Straße hinunter um Brandon vom Haus und von den Fenstern wegzulocken. Es musste ja nicht sein, dass Maria ihn zufällig sah und das ganze im letzten Augenblick verdarb. Als Brandon näher kam, konnte Bill erkennen dass er schon lange im Regen gestanden haben musste. Das Wort „Begossener Pudel" fiel ihm zu Brandons Gestalt ein. Der arme Kerl troff vor Nässe und in seinem Gesicht konnte Bill lesen, dass es ihm sichtlich schwergefallen war hierher zu kommen. Jetzt wo Brandon vor ihm stand fragte sich Bill ob es nicht doch eine Möglichkeit gab, dass er und Maria irgendwie zusammen bleiben konnten. Doch der Mord in dem Cafe sprach letztendlich eine zu deutliche Sprache. Jemand hatte es auf Brandon und seine Jungs abgesehen und Maria würde in Gefahr geraten wenn sie bei ihm bliebe. Nein, Brandon musste gehen, je schneller je besser. „Du weißt dass ich dich und deine Leute nie leiden konnte" begann Bill und erntete den gleichen ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck den Brandon auch sonst immer trug. „Leute wie ihr habt keine Zukunft und wenn ihr eine Chance auf eine Zukunft habt, zerstört ihr sie gleich wieder. Das schlimmste aber ist, dass ihr andere da mit hinein zieht und deren Leben mit zerstört. Ich weiß das du Maria lebst und ich weiß das sie dich genauso liebt wie du sie, aber frage dich selbst, ist ihr Leben weniger wert als eure Liebe?" Dies schien Brandon tatsächlich zu beschäftigen. Gut, der Junge meinte es also tatsächlich ernst mit Maria. Das würde ein Punkt sein an dem Bill ansetzen würde können. Jetzt holte Bill die Geldscheine heraus und drückte sie Brandon in die Hand. „Hier mein Junge, es ist nicht viel, aber es reicht um aus der Stadt rauszukommen. Vergiss Maria. Ich kenne sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass wenn du dich bei ihr verabschiedest sie daran zerbrechen wird und wenn sie mit dir kommen würde, wäre das wahrscheinlich für sie tödlich. In deinem Inneren weißt du das, oder?" Es dauerte zwar etwas, doch Brandon nickte. Bill konnte in seinem Gesicht ablesen wie schwer ihm das viel. Ein anderer Ort eine andere Zeit und ihr wärt glücklich geworden, dachte er bei sich. Plötzlich raste ein Wagen um die Ecke. Seine Scheinwerfer blendeten die beiden Männer vor ihm und ließen sie erstarren wie zwei Rehe. Kaum das der Wagen anhielt, sprangen zwei Männer heraus. Den einen erkannte Brandon sofort. Deets. Der fette Mann grinste über beide Ohren und hatte bereits eine Waffe auf Brandon gerichtet, ehe dieser hatte reagieren können. Der andere, einer von Deets Schlägern, lümmelte sich gegen den Wagen und schien auf jemand anderen zu warten. „Keine Bewegung du Ratte" schnarrte Deets und fuchtelte mir der Kanone herum. „Diesmal ist es eine echte" fügte Deets hinzu und sein Blick wanderte auf die Waffe. Bill gefiel das ganz und gar nicht. So wie er den Fetten einschätzte, würde dieser einfach ziellos rumballern wenn Brandon oder er eine falsche Bewegung machte. Das konnte Bill nicht zulassen. Doch der Fette kam Bill zuvor. „Du Alter, geh mir aus dem Weg oder du hast ein Loch in der Brust" Bill hob die Hände und trat etwas zurück in die Schatten der Häuserreihe. „So und nun zu dir Brandon. Ich hab mit dir noch eine Rechnung offen. Du hast mich zum letzten Mal verarscht" Mit diesen Worten richtete Deets seine Waffe auf Brandon und krümmte seinen Zeigefinger.

* * *

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Brandon war tatsächlich alleine losgezogen und er konnte sich nur all zu gut vorstellen wohin er gegangen war. Nun waren er und die Jungs auf dem Weg Brandon vor der größten Dummheit zu bewahren, die der Junge jemals gemacht hatte. Harry kannte Brandon zu gut, als das er nicht hatte erraten können, dass Brandon zu Maria unterwegs war. Seine Liebe zu dieser Frau war mindestens genauso groß, wie seine Freundschaft zu Harry. Harry hatte sich innerlich verflucht Brandon nicht davon abgehalten zu haben zu Maria zu gehen. Das arme Mädchen würde doch nur in die Sache reingezogen werden und wenn ihr was passierte, würde Brandon durchdrehen. Harry war noch immer in Gedanken, als er vor sich Schüsse hörte. Rennend bog Harry um die nächste Ecke und hoffte dass es für Brandon noch nicht zu spät war.

* * *

Deets hielt sich fluchend die Hand. Dieser alte Sack, der neben Brandon gestanden hatte, hatte doch tatsächlich auf ihn geschossen. Wo hatte der Mistkerl bloß die Waffe versteckt gehabt und wieso hatte er so gut gezielt? Der Mann hatte ihm ohne zu zögern die Waffe aus der Hand geballert und danach systematisch den Wagen zerschossen. Nur die Reifen hatte er verschont. Der Mann trat nun aus dem Schatten. „So und nun verschwindet ihr besser. Sonst ziele ich höher." Deets fluchte, doch er sah keine andere Möglichkeit als in den Wagen zu steigen und abzuziehen. Brandon laut verfluchend trat er den Rückzug an.

* * *

Bill seufzte. Toll, wirklich toll. Hoffentlich hatte Maria die Schüsse nicht gehört. Brandon jedenfalls starrte Bill verwundert an. „Tja" sagte dieser" zumindest helfen meine Talente mir hin und wieder doch noch. Ich..." Ein Schuss krachte und auf Bill Brust blühte eine rote Blume des Todes auf. Brandon fing Bill auf und legte ihn sanft auf der Straße ab. Dann hörte er eine Stimme, welche aus einer Gasse kam und einem Mann gehörte, der eine Waffe auf ihn richtete. „Oh man, schade um den Alten. Der hatte echt was drauf. Wie der auf das Auto geballert, Respekt. War er mal Bulle? Oder etwa ein Kollege? Würde mir dann echt Leid tun. Aber na ja, getan ist getan und jetzt erledige ich dich und danach die anderen". Brandon starrte den Mann verständnislos an, dann begriff er dass der Mann der Mörder von Jolice sein musste. Wut packte ihn und er ballte die Fäuste. Doch Mad Dog ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Er legte an, zielte und hielt inne als er Stimmen hörte. Harry bog schliddernd um die Ecke und rief etwas völlig unverständliches. Mad Dog seufzte. Erst war keiner von den Jungs zu finden und jetzt kamen sie schlag auf schlag. War es denn zuviel verlangt sie alle auf einmal zu erwischen? Vor Wut drückte Mad Dog einfach ab. Der Knall zerfetzte die Luft und ließ die ganze Gruppe anhalten. Nur Harry rannte weiter auf Brandon zu. Dieser war über Bill zusammengesackt. Als Harry Brandon erreichte, dachte er dass es aus wäre. Doch Brandon atmete. Mad Dog hatte zwar geschossen, aber die Kugel hatte Brandon nur am Arm gestreift. Harry half seinem Freund wieder auf die Beine und funkelte Mad Dog böse an. Doch plötzlich hörte Harry John etwas sagen, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. „So du Drecksack, jetzt bist du dran" Verwirrt blickte Harry auf John. Der stand breitbeinig da und hatte Kennys Revolver in beiden Händen. Kennys Gesicht war vor Angst verzerrt. Dann hörte Harry das Klicken der Waffe. Einen Augenblick lang hatte sich Mad Dog versteift, dann jedoch grinste er Böse. Auch John begriff was los war. Seine Reaktion war eine Mischung aus Wahnsinn und Furcht, denn er begann hysterisch zu lachen. Das Lachen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, als Mad Dog seine Kanone auf ihn richtete und abdrückte. John brach wie ein nasser Sack zusammen. Kenny stürzte sich auf die Leiche, sein Gesicht von Tränen verschmiert. Der Junge heulte und heulte bis ihn ein zweiter Schuss Mad Dogs von seiner Trauer erlöste. „Man, was seit ihr bloß für eine Truppe?" fragte Mad Dog Harry, dessen Gesicht zu einer Maske aus Trauer und Schmerz erstarrt war. „Ein Baby und Idiot mit einer Kinderknarre? Ist das wirklich das Beste was ihr habt?" Harry wollte ihm antworten, ihm ins Gesicht schreien, sich auf ihn stürzen, doch das Quietschen von Reifen lenkte ihn ab. Ein schwarzer Wagen hielt mitten auf der Straße. Auch Mad Dog schien dadurch etwas verwirrt zu sein. Was zum Teufel ging denn jetzt vor? Die hintere Tür des Wagens öffnete sich und ein riesiger Mann quälte sich aus dem Wagen. Mad Dog erstarrte, als erkannte wer da langsam auf ihn zukam. Dann lächelte er. „Bear Walken, das ich einmal die Ehre haben würde sie zu treffen." Walken antwortete nicht. Stattdessen beugte er sich zu dem am Boden liegenden Mann herunter und untersuchte dessen Leiche. Es schien Mad Dog als sehe er Bedauern und Trauern in den Augen von Walken und Walkens gemurmeltes „Ruhe in Frieden, Bill" bestätigte Mad Dogs Verdacht, dass Walken den Mann kannte. Mad Dog überdachte die Situation kurz. Wenn er jetzt abdrückte, würde er Bear Walken, den besten Sweeper der Welt, einfach umbringen können und damit seinen eigenen Ruf deutlich verbessern. Aber was wäre das für ein Sieg? Keinen den man jemanden erzählen konnte, denn Walken im Kampf zu besiegen galt als unmöglich, ihn neben einer Leiche kniend zu erschießen dagegen konnte selbst ein Kleinkind. Walken beendete seine Trauer und seine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich nun Mad Dog zu. „Sind sie Mad Dog?" fragte Walken direkt. Anscheinend war die Zeit für Spielchen vorbei. „Ich glaube das wissen sie schon" antwortete Mad Dog. „Gut, dann sagen sie mir alles über den Überfall auf das Labor und warum sie den Wissenschaftler entführt haben." Mad Dog entfuhr ein Lachen. „Mal im Ernst" lachte er „wenn sie an meiner Stelle wären, würden sie es ihnen so einfach machen?" Walkens Gesicht veränderte sich nicht als er nur mit Kopf schüttelte. „Sehen sie" fuhr Mad Dog fort" ich denke da das jetzt geklärt ist, können wir ja weitermachen, oder?" Als wäre das ein Zeichen gewesen, stürzten sich beide Männer in einen wilden Kampf. Mad Dog feuerte auf Walken, doch dieser schien immer einen Schritt vor oder hinter der Kugel zu sein. Doch auch Walken hatte nicht viel Glück mit seinen Schüssen. Doch dann klickte es plötzlich in Mad Dogs Waffe. Mad Dog fluchte als ihm klar wurde das die eine Kugel die ihm vielleicht fehlte, jene gewesen war, die er auf Brandon abgefeuert hatte und diese hatte nicht mal getötet. Walken nutzte seinen Vorteil kaltblütig. Mad Dog wurde von einem Treffer von den Füssen geholt. Einem nicht tödlichen Treffer, wie er feststellte. Walken war über ihm ehe er sich aufgerappelt hatte. „Also noch einmal, warum die Entführung?" fragte Walken drohend. Mad Dog spuckte aus. „Sie wissen dass sie keine Antwort bekommen werden, also machen sie ein Ende" antwortete Mad Dog. Walken zögerte kurz. Vielleicht überlegte er, ob er mit einer Folter mehr Erfolg haben würde, doch dann ging er zu Harry und Brandon. Dort angekommen hob er die Waffe Bills auf und reichte sie Brandon. „Nehmt Rache wenn ihr wollt, für hat der Mann keinen Wert mehr" Brandon richtete zitternd die Waffe auf Mad Dog. Doch dann senkte sich die Pistole. Nein, Brandon konnte es nicht und auch Harry der die Waffe nahm begann zu zittern als er sie auf Mad Dog richtete. Dann, plötzlich, löste sich ein Schuss und Mad Dog wurde tödlich getroffen. Walken hatte gefeuert. Mit einem angewiderten Blick sag er auf Harry und Brandon hinab. „Ihr seid nichts als Abfall der Straße" murmelte er und ging in zu seinem Wagen zurück. Als Walken im Wagen saß gab seinem Fahrer die Anweisung die Leichen verschwinden zu lassen. Dann erinnerte er sich an das Mädchen, verdammt, noch etwas um das er sich kümmern würde müssen.

* * *

Brandon und Harry saßen im Regen und konnten sich nicht rühren. Das ganze war wie ein Traum gewesen, Mad Dogs tot, der Tot ihrer Freunde. Und dann diese Blamage bei der Chance Rache zu nehmen. Keiner hatte den Mumm gehabt abzudrücken. Doch jetzt änderten sich ihre Gefühle. Beide standen auf, wankend und taumelnd wie Neugeborene. Hass erfüllte ihre Seelen. Hass auf den Mann, der dies letzten Endes zu verantworten hatte. Harry hob die Waffe auf und zusammen mit Brandon machte er sich auf den Weg um Rache zu nehmen.

* * *

Deets zitterte vor Angst. Vor einer Stunde war ihm Brandon entkommen. Jetzt wütete dieser in Deets Versteck wie ein Todesengel. Obwohl Deets Schläger alle da waren, obwohl diese sich mit allem zur Wehr setzten was sie hatten, konnte niemand ihn aufhalten. Brandon war der fleischgewordene Tod. Als es vorbei war, trat Harry aus dem Hintergrund. Er ging langsam und mit irrem Blick auf Deets zu, richtete seine Waffe auf das Gesicht des fetten Mannes und drückte ab. Immer wieder und wieder krachte die Waffe bis das Magazin leer war. Erst dann sackten Harry und Brandon auf den Boden und schrieen ihre Trauer in die Welt. 


End file.
